Sasuke Potter
by ReaderChris
Summary: The moment Harry spent the last breath of his life on a ironic laugh; in another world a different Sasuke took his first breath of life. Fate was changed and destiny rewritten.
1. prologue: fast-forward

**Sasuke Potter**

Summary: At the moment as Harry spend the last breath of live on a ironic laugh, took in a other world a different Sasuke his first breath of live. Fate was changed and destiny rewritten.

Warnings: OOC!Sasuke/Harry, maybe a bit of AU! **Grammar errors**! No regular update!

Pairings: None planned but free for suggestions

* * *

_Chapter One: fast-forward to the first meeting_

* * *

**/ Old ruins in the mountains of Japan /**

Harry laughed a hollow, breathless laugh. How stupid, how utterly stupid. This was the way he died? His laugher died abruptly and wet, bloody coughs left his mouth. He grimaced at the bitter, metallic taste. After all he was through, after all the things he survived... this was the way he dies?

How will the others react? Will Teddy be mad that he broke his promise, to be always be there for him? Will Malfoy laugh that haughty laugh of his? It wasn't as if it really matter, he did his job, his duty, his written fate.

He relaxed his body and the air around him became heavy, slowly his eyes closed. Sirius was right, dying was like falling asleep. How peaceful, after all this time, after all the stress, the fights and utter madness.

It was finally calm, peaceful. Numb.

Harry Potter died with an ironic smile on his lips.

* * *

**/ Konohagakure, Uchiha compound, private clinic /**

Mikoto breathed hard, why, oh why, did she decided to have another kid?

"Mikoto-sama, just a little bit, just breathe!" A overly enthusiastic young nurse encouraged.

The black haired woman suppressed a scream, and the young nurse could count herself lucky that that they took away her hidden weapons, or she would have been no more.

She knows, she knows all this, it was not her first birth and the boy outside the door, waiting together with his father, can attest to it. Her Husband, Fukagu, declined rather vehemently to be in the room, not after the pure terror he saw as she birthed Itachi. So he opted to wait outside in safety and took Itachi with him, would not have the boy being mentally scared for life. The young mother ignored the encouraging and screechy voice of the same young nurse as she felt, that it indeed was just a little bit. So she took one last deep breath and pushed.

Exhausted let she herself fall back on the bed. It was over, but her eyes snapped open, before she noticed that she closed them.

No scream. There was _no scream_!

When she birthed Itachi, he let out a rather high shrilly scream, it was a scream that only new born babys could produce. She opened her mouth, to be proven wrong, that he just missed the scream in her exhaustion and narrowed her eyes at the whispering nurses.

"What. Is. Wrong ?"

Her razor sharp voice cut into the clatter and the nurses nearly jumped at the low and dangerous voice. An older nurse, not the annoying young one, came to her with a still bundle. Dread and sorrow filled her. It couldn't be, her child couldn't be a stil-

To her surprise, smiled the old women softly and placed the small bundle into her arms. "It's a healthy baby boy, congratulations" She spoke softly and reassuringly to the young mother.

Mikoto eyes shifted at once to the small baby. It was quite, but clear -alive- dark eyes looked up to her. A relieved smile fell over her face. Her son was alive, he was alive, and that was the only thing that now counted.

"Mikoto?" a voice cut into her thoughts and she looked up to the worried face of her husband.

"I'm fine and the child is fine too" She reassured Fugaku and the Uchiha head let out a rare smile as he looked at his newborn son.

Mikoto blinked as she noticed Itachi, half hiding behind Fugaku's leg, in a rare display of shyness. She smiled and beckoned him closer, the small five year old tip topped and peered at his new baby brother.

"He's tiny" He stated with a frown.

"Well, you were this tiny once too." Mikoto answered with a smile, but shared a secretive smile with Fukagu, as Itachi didn't really paid mind to her and lifted his hand to poke the baby on the soft cheek. He couldn't believe that he was once small like that.

His black eyes widened as a small, tiny hand came to his finger and shoved it aside. He blinked, was he just now dismissed?

* * *

**/ The months after the birth /**

Sasuke, as the child was named, -in honor to Sarutobi Sasuke, who died protecting Konoha- was a quiet child. In fact, so quiet that the parents became concerned that there was something wrong with their child.

But he was healthy, the medics never found a reason for worry. His vocal chords weren't damaged, he did produce small sounds, not often and when he did then they were easy to miss. All in all was he a healthy baby boy.

After a year, came little Sasuke to blabber like every other child and the Uchiha household just chose to forget about it.

* * *

**/ 6 years after the Kyuubi attack /**

Sasuke let himself fall back on the porch and looked up to the twinkling stars at the night sky, he suppressed a scowl. They were mocking him, just like death was mocking him. He should have been death and have tea time with his parents in heaven or have a glaring contest with Riddle in hell. Not here, living a life in a strange country that was all wrong. He closed his eyes and grimaced. Shinobi, Ninja, he was in a world full of war, hate and killing. Now, he had his fair share of killings and violence, but that doesn't mean that he finds it okay.

He first thought, it was some kind of dream he hallucinated as he was dying, but he never woke up. Then he came to the idea that this was all a test, to see if he should go to hell or heaven. The old soul in the young body suppressed a mirthless laugh that would have surely even scared the block of ice what called itself his father.

Fukagu was a cold man, cynic with eyes always directed to a goal. He reminded him of Snape, the bitter man who lost his life because of one stupid decision, to become a death eater. Well, he couldn't really fault him, not after all the poor man was trough. His new mother on the other hand was like an angel. Always kind, always with a smile on her face, never stumped at how particular her youngest son behaved. Would have been his mother, his other one, Lily, be the same? He shook his head, to get rid of the bitterness, it does no good to dwell to much on the past.

But still, even if Fukagu had an stick up his ass, Harry could see that he loved his family. He was just the kind of person who was socially inept. Not that Harry had a say in it, hell, he was called crazy more than once.

Then there was Itachi, great and wonderful Itachi. What wouldn't have Harry given to have such a brother in his past life. It was nice, to be unconditionally loved, to be loved for just being born. He can see in Itachi a soul after his own, a pacifist, who had enough of war, but couldn't stop to fight because he saw it as his responsibility to fight for his family, for his honor, for all but himself. Yes, he was in that aspect just like Harry once was, but smarter, a genius even more so than Hermione and Dumbledore together.

A tired sigh escaped him. What should he do?

"Sasuke?" a familiar voice called to him and light, silent footsteps came to a halt besides him. Dark eyes opened and Harry -Sasuke- saw the concerned face of his brother peering down to him.

"Yes, nii-san?" He asked, the japanese leaving his mouth flawlessly and without an accent.

"Alright?" The older boy said and sat besides his younger brother on the porch.

Harry grinned at him. What a nice boy, yes, what wouldn't he given to have such a brother in his previous life.

"Yeah" He murmured softly and sat up, his eyes turning from his brother to the swimming petals in the pond.

"Bad day at the academy" The other boy stated after a while. Harry shook his head in denial.

"No, it was like always" That means fascinating, boring and horrifying that children at such young age are mentored in the art of killing. Not to mention the shrilly girls, how can people produce such sounds?

"So just thinking?"

"Just thinking" Harry agreed and the two fell down to a comfortably silence. Harry's eyes focused again on the stars, no, it didn't change, they were still mocking him. Laughing at him. His dark eyes closed. He let his head fall back and leaned back with his arms supporting him.

"Ne, Itachi ? " Harry spoke in the silence. Itachi didn't answered but he knew he had the attention of the other.

"Don't you think there is something wrong with this world?"

Itachi didn't answered for a moment, but Harry knew that he was surprised.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke opened his eyes against and looked up to his brother.

" It's just..." He couldn't find words, why did he ask Itachi that in the first place? It's not like he himself is one to judge.

He smiled "I'm sorry, it's nothing. You're tired aren't you? Coming back from a mission and all" Sasuke changed the subject. He stoop up and stretched himself. Itachi just observed him with a neutral face.

"Good night" Harry said cheerily and ruffled the sitting teens hair and ran away before the after mentioned teen could do anything.

Said teen just observed with the tiniest bit of perplexity.

"Wrong, huh?" Itachi muttered into the night.

* * *

**/ Some days after Uchiha Shisui's death / **

Harry frowned as he walked slowly to his favorite place of the house, the porch before the pond, the one besides the Sakura tree. It's fishy, the whole situation was fishy. Shisui's dead, Itachi's apparent involvement. Heck, the whole Uchiha clan behaved suspicious. The worried and strained face of Mikoto, Fukagu was growing stiffer and stiffer, his face becoming more stoic as the day grows. Itachi's hidden sadness. Even the married couple from the bakery seem to be tense, like the rest of the clan.

He came to a halt besides the pond. Shisui, how did he die? The young Uchiha shook his head. No, the question is, why did he die? For what? Shisui didn't seem to be depressive on the contrary he had a strong will. Harry couldn't believe that the boy who taught him the first katas of the sword, would commit suicide, but he too could not believe that Itachi would just kill his friend. No, Itachi wasn't that kind of person. Maybe it was a decoy? A trap set for Itachi?

A sigh escaped him an he leaned back against the tree. Why is this family so complicated? His body slide down the three and he leaned his head back, bemoaning the fact that he never can have the thing called normal or peace. He didn't even blink when the pink petals fell down on his face as he looked up to the sky, not that he saw much of it, with his sight being hindered by the branches of the tree.

There were some small holes, were the blue sky shined trough and maybe if Harry just stretched his arms out, could he escape to the blue endlessness. A smile sad smile grew on his face, his arms will never be long enough to reach it.

The petals on his face, became annoying and he shook his head to get rid of them and looked down again. As Dumbledore once said, It doesn't do good to dwell on dreams. Maybe he should take this advice to heart, but on the other side, what is a person without dreams?

A snort escaped him, he deviated from the topic again.

Should he just try to take the straight and honest route and question his parents? He suppressed a chuckle, as if they would tell him, a seven nearly eight year old, something. No, they wouldn't trust him with sensitive information, he is just a child in their eyes, even if a particularly one, but the particularly bit is something that Harry brought to himself alone.

So why do they act like that?

His dark eyes closed. A familiar feeling of despair growing in him. Somehow, he doesn't think that this will end good.

* * *

**/ The day of Itachi's last mission /**

Harry speed up his pace. Miko - his mother- chastised he himself. He really should stop calling the Uchiha women with her name in his mind, he mind do it once out loud and he isn't ready for the awkwardness or discipline lessons that would follow that. Still, it somehow fells like betrayal to Lily Potter, the women who sacrificed herself for him. He shook his head again, his thoughts strayed again. Maybe he should take up meditation? It certainly helped him after the war, to help him with his jumpy attitude, where he nearly fried his friends, more than once. If he-

"Merlin's bloody beard!" A frustration sound escaped his lips. They strayed again? What was his original though anyway? Ah, right! His mother would be upset if he came late to dinner. He narrowed his eyes as he came to the quiet, to quiet, Uchiha compound. Is there some gathering he wasn't told of? Usually, while he can't participate in it, he was told of it, so that he doesn't go running off, or do something stupid. He furrowed his brows, there were no lights.

He grimaced as the familiar, stench of blood reached his nose. Dread settled in him. He again picked up his pace, trying to ignore the lifeless body's on the street and ran to the main house. Whatever happened, first he needed to see his parents.

* * *

**/ Weeks after the Uchiha massacre /**

Harry blinked and suppressed a yawn. He thought he was the childish one, but now seeing the adults fight over him, made his believe waver. The Hyuuga apparently wanted him as a branch-member, an other clan as a heir, and another as a trophy and so on. Really, it was all really annoying, his respect for the village organization was dropping and dropping. It was nearly as bad as the ministry with Fugde in the lead, he can count himself lucky that the Hokage -in contrary to the former minister- had a good head on his shoulder.

But back to the main problem. This is a land were you can become a trained killer when you're twelve or even younger. So why can't he just live alone?

His eyes strayed to the Hokage. Did the Sandaime think that he can't look after himself? Well, that's understandable, he was a kid that just lost his whole family to his own brother. A fact which still doesn't add up. It's true that his -Itachi's relationship with his parents, especially Fukagu was strained, but he would never kill them off and the reason is too laughable. To test his strength? Really, someone other, someone who didn't knew Itachi as good as him, might have believed him. Harry wasn't someone, he had philosophic debates with Itachi, and that on a regularly basis. He knew Itachi, better than anyone else and he was nearer to Itachi than to anyone else.

He clenched his hand to a fist. This farce went on to long.

"Ahem, excuse me?" He said to the colorful gathering. His voice wasn't particular loud, but it took the attention of all, if the rapid snapping of head was any indication. Apparently they hadn't expected him to speak up.

_Fools_

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" The Hokage spoke, in that somewhat annoying grandfatherly voice that reminded him to much of Dumbledore.

"I understand that you're all concerned for me and all"_ yeah right_ " but why can't I just live alone?" He asked in to the round. The old man blinked surprised but remained quiet. The others weren't as quiet.

"You're just a kid!" A voice shouted.

"Your situation is very delicated, you need someone who looks after you." Another spoke.

Harry sighed, of course, why can't he grow up faster?

"I understand that you wouldn't want to replace your family, Sasuke-kun" The Hokage spoke again, trying to be reasonable, bless him, Harry might actually begin to like the man "but we can't just let you live alone"

"Why not?" Harry shot back, annoyed, really you can kill when you're not even in your teens, but living alone is forbidden? And here he thought, witches and wizards were the illogical ones.

"You're young and-"

"One of my classmates lives alone, doesn't he?" Well, Harry thinks he does, -the blonde with the pranks, Haruto or something- he isn't sure but based on the sour expressions, on the face of some of the assembled, was he right.

"His situation is special" The village head explained and glared at a man who opened his mouth to shout something undoubtedly rude.

"Maybe it is" Harry agreed with a nod, trying to be polite "but isn't mine too? Or are you going to tell me you have more murdering geniuses who killed their own family sans their younger brother?" Harry asked curiously.

The clan heads reared back in surprise, even Sarutobi took a double-take on the young boy who spoke so casually about the murder of his family and the _young boy_ would have laughed at the whole incredulity of the situation if it wouldn't have been such a bitter and serious affair.

"...No" Sarutobi answered after a while. Thinking that maybe the rumors of the boy being a bit eccentric are true and not just exaggerations of the strict Uchihas.

"So what's the problem? In some years I will either way graduate from the Academy and become a genin which means emancipation for me as I'm now a orphan." Harry spoke into the still meeting room.

* * *

**/ The new apartment /**

Harrry chose not to remain in the Uchiha complex, a part of him -the sane one- couldn't live in the house were his family was murdered, not to mention the spooky-ness of the now deserted streets of the Uchiha compound. He never realized it, or really thought about it, but the Uchiha clan was rather isolated from the rest of the village.

Still Harry didn't decide to just move to a apartment in the middle of Konoha, no, he chose a building that was just outside of the Uchiha ground, but was still under the ownership of the Uchiha, which now fell solely on Harry. Harry was the only one living in it, the other apartments were empty and he liked it like that. He didn't want overly attached neighbors who meddle into his affairs.

It was now a month after massacre, most of the time was spend in the hospital recovering from the Tsukiyomi of Itachi and it was only now that Harry allowed himself to mourn. Tears sprang from his eyes as he looked down on his dinner, simple noddles.

He missed them, it was too quiet, sure their meals were usually silent but there way still the rustle of clothes and chopsticks, the small irritated mumbles of Fukagu about incompetent Shinobis, the secret, amused smiles of Mikoto or his silent communication with Itachis through their eyes.

It wasn't fair, it really wasn't fair, just when he got a family, an actual, real family, when he began to open up to them, to love them...

Tears began to fall on the cup of noddles, but Harry paid no mind to it. His whole body shook as choked sobs left him, his trembling hands formed to fists on the table. Why? _Why?_ It hurt, why was it that people around him always die? Just as he thought that he got a second chance...

How mean, how pitiful, he was just pitiful.

* * *

**/ Days later /**

Harry walked with his head held high, because that was how a Uchiha apparently walked. Like an arrogant Malfoy, a shudder went trough his body. For all that he stopped hating the blond man and had some kind of peace pact after the war, didn't mean that he liked him or his family. Never, never will he end up like a Malfoy, arrogant with blind eyes and deaf ears. Harry had pride but never arrogance, he long ago gave up on arrogance.

The academy just ended and Harry took the long way to his apartment, thoughts plagued his mind. Which path should he walk? With him being a Uchiha, the only Uchiha left in Konoha, he really hadn't a chance to not involve himself with the Shinobi world.

He bit his lip, but could he really kill people? After a moment of thinking, came he to the decision that he could. He did it in his past life as Harry Potter. He dreamed about killing, to torture his enemies, to have revenge and to avenge.

Then there was still the possibility of him chosing to be a medic. Harry just isn't sure if he had the mental capacity to be a medic. Sure with his adult mind, he had a much better understanding than a child, but that will be in some years useless. But if he thinks about it, things seem to come easy to him, even with his adult mind. Could it be that he is smarter than he was? He frowned. No, not smarter, but maybe his personality changed?

Harry is pretty sure that he somehow reincarnated himself as Uchiha Sasuke, but why does he still have his memories? Is he Sasuke _with the memories_ of Harry Potter or is he Harry _in the body_ of Uchiha Sasuke?

A huff of breath left his mouth. How irritating, never can his life be normal. No, he can't life in a normal family, he can't be a normal kid. Special, different, _freakish_. He hated it. He can't even die normal.

A cry of pain and laughter filled his ears and Harry snapped out of his musings. He narrowed his eyes at the cluster of children. It's a familiar scene, a scene Harry often was confronted with or more like directly involved.

"Hokage, you?!" A voice mocked shrilly "You couldn't even find your way out of a kunai pouch!"

"..I...I prove you wrong! You will see I will become Hokage!" A familiar voice shouted from the ground.

Harry blinked, familiar? Why familiar? He looked around and frowned as none of the adults paid mind to it. No they purposely ignored them. _Strange_. His eyes became determined as the blonde on the ground was again kicked in the rips.

"Oy," He spoke as he came to a halt besides them "don't you thing that's enough." it came more out as a statement than a question and the kids turned their eyes on him.

One of the bigger kids snorted at him "It's none of your business, so clear off" Now, Harry wasn't someone who you could just easily dismiss, especially if your just a little kid.

"Ho, really? I don't think the Hokage will appreciate people ganging up on one" Harry spoke easily "He might call the ANBU"

Some of them looked worried, but the first kid who spoke to him wasn't deterred.

"As if he would believe you or the freak here one the ground" He sniveled childishly and Harry suppressed the rolling of his eyes.

"So you say that, I, a Uchiha, would lie?" He asked with fake seriousness, not that the brats noticed it, and they paled as they really looked at him. His clan may be dead, but their reputation still lived.

"Tch, we're going" The leader called and ran away, the others following him without a back glance.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Was he this childish once to? asked he himself and pinched his nose. He turned his attention to the boy at the ground.

"Hey, alright?" He asked and searched mentally for the name of the boy. It was Haruto, no Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto the prankster of the Village. Harry did applaud his work more than once, it reminded him of the Weasley Twins, just as fancy but never really hurtful, he never had the chance or time to speak with the blonde prankster.

The blonde boy looked at him with pure shook and just stared at him.

"Oy, dobe (1), cat got your tongue?" The insult left his mouth before he realized it and he could have cursed himself, he was never like that before. But it worked, the blonde snapped his mouth shut and glared at him.

"I'm no dobe, bastard" He bit back.

Sasuke blinked surprised weren't bully victims usually timid? He smiled apologetic and rubbed his head with a hand, feeling sheepish.

"Sorry, it just came out of me, didn't really mean it"

The boy on the ground was taken back and opened his mouth and closed it, as if he didn't know what to say, as if he couldn't believe that someone was apologizing to him, let alone helping him. Harry was painfully reminded of his time with the Dursleys, before the whole business with the magical world. Yes, if someone had helped him at that time, he too would have resembled a gaping fish.

He stretched out his arm.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto blinked at the hand, but a second later, formed his mouth to a radiant and blinding smile

"Uzumaki Naruto" He spoke and took the outstretched hand "The next Hokage, dattebayo!"

* * *

(1) dobe: 'dead last' or 'Idiot'

used it here as idiot, because I thought that just part of the trading insults between those two and I had no other idea how I should include it,(at the moment I have no intention to let Naruto become a dead last) call me lazy...-.- (and I'm sorry that I wrote it before as 'dope'...didn't notice it)

* * *

Author Note:

The next chapter will not be written as fast paced as this one. I just didn't want to write _every little step_ of Sarry's or Harsuke's (Harry+Sasuke) life as a little kid, because it often bores the reader, so I did it in small snippets, but the next chapter will definitely be slower paced.

I may or may not have some flashbacks in some future chapter which shows the inner dynamics of Harsuke and his clan. I would be very happy over constructive critic and some tips, as it is one of my first storys and again apologize for the grammatical error, like many of you can guess, English is not my first language, so I suppose the smashed up sentence that I find okay, can be pretty horrendous for the native speaker.

If you have some wishes or ideas in which direction this story should go, then you're free to say, I'm up for suggestions. Like if Harsuke should have the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Kusanagi or maybe a different sword, ideas for interaction between the characters ... etc.


	2. A change of pace

**Sasuke Potter**

Summary: At the moment as Harry spend the last breath of live on a ironic laugh, took in a other world a different Sasuke his first breath of live. Fate was changed and destiny rewritten.

Warnings: OOC!Sasuke/Harry! maybe a bit of AU! Grammar errors!_ I mean really absurd grammar errors_! No regular update!  
Pairings: None planned but up for suggestions.

On a small note: I really thank the many reviewers that spend their time to comment and point out errors to me. My English teacher would have had my head on a silvery platter would she find out just what I spelled wrong...there is really no excuse. I too want to thank the many suggestions and ideas, it certainly got me thinking if I should change some scenarios that I planned ahead.

* * *

_Chapter two: A change of pace_

* * *

**/ 8 years after the Kyuubi attack /**

It was a sunny morning and Harry groaned under his blanket, as a annoying high beep-sound escaped his alarm clock. When he was just about to pull himself together to actually stand up, stopped the noise and he closed his eyes to the blissful silence.

The silence lasted sadly not long and again began it to beep. Annoyed, Harry stretched his arm out of the blanket and hurled the alarm clock against the opposite wall. After spending some time, trying to suppress the crazed laugh at the satisfying crunched sound of the now destroyed clock, tossed he his blanked aside and stood up.

Yawning, thought he about the wonderful time as a baby, sleeping, eating and shitting. The magical triangle, how he missed it.

It was way too early, why did he decided to go to school again? With sloppy steps walked he to the bathroom, only to promptly bash his head on the door.

"Bloody piece of dragon shit!" The curse rang through the apartment and the victim rubbed his head. Well, he was now awake, he thought sourly to himself, silently cursing in his mind.

When he began to brush his teeth, strayed his gaze to the mirror, his face, the face of Uchiha Sasuke stared dispassionate back. Black hair that shimmered blue in the right light, pale but healthy skin, dark green and black eyes.

Yes, dark green.

He didn't know why, but suddenly his left eye, only his left eye, began to change color. He didn't even knew when it started, but his eye became gradually greener.

It still wasn't the same green color he had in his previous life, where they were a mesmerizing emerald green. It was darker, much darker, and actually you only notice the green color if you really look for it. From afar his eyes, both, still looked the standard Uchiha-black, so maybe it was just his imagination?

Then why did he only see it in his left eye?

He shrugged and spit the water out. In thought, walked he back to change his clothes.

A high collared, long sleeved, blue shirt. Dark gray pants, and a black, open Haori (1) over it.

The Haori was, at the moment, his favorite piece of clothing. It reminded him of a wizard robe, just that it wasn't as long as a robe, which was a plus since it didn't hinder his footwork. The sleeves were wide but didn't hinder his Hands, which were the equivalent of a wand for the Shinobi, no hand-seals without hands.

On the backside was his family crest, a white-red fan, which for Harry looked more like a table tennis racket than anything else, not that he told anyone that, he wasn't suicidal.

A sigh escaped him as his thought strayed to Hogwarts and his_ s_uicidal behavior there. How he wished to walk again through the halls of his beloved home.

He suppose he has some _homesickness_.

Did Ron and Hermione marry? Have they many red-haired children, to the delight of Molly? How's Teddy? Did he had his first kiss? Does he know how much his parents loved him? How Remus regretted that he wouldn't see him grow up? That Harry regrets that he couldn't be with him? What about George, did he overcome the dead of Fred? Or is he still mourning and drinking himself senseless? And the ministry? Is Shacklebolt doing a good job? Or is it again in shambles?

So many questions and no one who can give him the answers.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No time to be sentimental. The next minute he opened them again was his face empty of all nostalgia and the melancholy he felt.

It doesn't do good to dwell on the past.

No useless thinking of past, no angsting, no crying. What's over is over.

He blinked the useless tears away that began to form in his eyes, took his school bag and left left the apartment.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, it was now a month after he saved him from those bully's, and the hyperactive blonde took it to follow him like a lovesick puppy. Which was understandable, as he was the only one his age who didn't outright ignored or insulted him. Not that Harry minded it much, it was a nice change to the dull days before.

Harry never thought about it, but now after he spent some time with Naruto realized he, that he actually didn't socialized with anyone from the village, besides the owner of a small tea-house that he took a liking to.

Sure, he knew about the clans and that some heirs of those were in his class, he just never took notice of them, they were just faceless people for him, but it's not like he had time to become friendly with them, with the strict clan rules of the Uchihas and all.

So it was only now, that the names received faces and personalities and he tries now to become more open up. It was somewhat fascinating and disconcerting to see how shocked his classmates and teacher reacted to his friendship with Naruto. It seemed that they saw him as a loner and didn't dared to approach him, well sans the group of girls, but Harry takes great care in avoiding and ignoring them, he would be glad if _they_ didn't dare to approach him.

It was currently break time and the academy students scooted around the place, like the hyperactive children they were. He and Naruto sat in the shade of a tree and ate, Harry ate, Naruto just spoke without breathing.

"Naruto," He spoke up and the mentioned boy turned to him with a quizzical gaze.

"eat more, speak less."

The younger boy grinned and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Hehe, sorry, sorry." He apologized and started eating. Harry just shook his head with a small smile as he observed how he gobbled down the food. Just as bad as Ron, thought he fondly.

Satisfied turned he back to observing his surroundings. The group of girls that always followed him around were not around and Harry could relax his guard, for now. As he was about to take another bite, tensed he up and his eyes narrowed in caution. He felt a rather strong killing intent, and it was directed at him? He shot a lock at his friend who was still eating, or maybe at Naruto?

He tired to concentrate on the aura and let his sense lead . From the Academy building, but he wasn't fast enough, the only thing that he managed to catch was light blue hair, as the person walked away from the window.

* * *

"Eh, you don't need to take your shoes of, just come in" Naruto said as he lead him in his apartment. Academy just ended and as they were on their way to Ichiraku began it to rain heavily, so they changed their route -to the charging of Naruto- to the blondes apartment as it was the nearest.

Harry blinked, it was a one room apartment, smaller than his, but enough space for one person. He took time to observe it with a critical eye while Naruto went to fetch some towels. At the first glance looked it okay enough, but then noticed he the cracked walls, the stench, and some moldy corners, not to mention that the room wasn't heathen and rather cold.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, Naruto did mumble that the landlord sometimes changed the locks without reason or just cuts of the electricity. It's something that Harry still doesn't understand, why do the villagers hate Naruto that much? When the two of them first began to hang out, gave them many people the wide berth or evil eyes, some even took him aside and warned him off Naruto, but never telling why.

"Oy, Sasuke!" The irritated voice brought him from his day dreams and he looked questioning up.

"I was asking if you want pork or miso ramen?" He said and waved two cups of instant ramen.

"Pork" He answered shortly and noticed the towel in his hands, when did he get it? Shrugging, he driedhis hair and sat down on the table. Plan already forming in his mind.

* * *

Harry bid Naruto a goodbye but instead of walking to his apartment turned he to the opposite direction.

To the Hokage's office.

Arriving before the door, took Harry a deep breath in preparation but just as he was about to knock on the office door, opened it seemingly from alone.

Harry looked up surprised and his eyes promptly widened.

"Moody" He spoke before he could stop himself. The man, was _not_ the old veteran auror, but he had the same cautious look and together with the scars and the air around him, reminded he him strongly of Mad-Eye.

"moody?" The man repeated as he glanced down at him.

"moody?" Harry asked with false bewilderment and the man glared at him.

"You just called me moody" He explained gruff and Harry blinked.

"What?" He frowned confused. "Why should I call you that?" Harry asked, taken back.

The man growled at him "That's something I would like to know!" The man growled.

"Well, that must be a strange person, calling people moody, kind of rude, isn't it?" Harry said as he shook his head sympathetic.

The man before him twitched dangerously, like he wanted to strangle him, but luck was today on Harry's side as the Hokage, who observed the interaction quietly, decided to interferer.

"Ibiki, I think Anko is growing roots waiting for you, why don't you leave the boy alone. I'm sure it was some kind of misunderstanding" He reasoned with a kind smile.

The scared man, just nodded gruffly and walked away, but not before giving Harry one last hard glare and the former wizard couldn't help himself as his face broke into a grin. "Constant Vigilance!" He shouted after him with a cackle, amusement alight in his eyes.

The cleaning of a throat brought him back to reality.

"What brings you here, Sasuke-kun?" Sarutobi asked friendly, choosing to ignore the happenings before, and Harry closed the door as he stepped up to the desk.

"You're the guardian of Naruto, aren't you?" Harry asked bluntly, without warning and the aged man watched him confused.

"Why do you want to know?"

Harry sighed and moved a hand through his hair. "Did you take a good look at the living environment of Naruto?"

"Is there a problem with it?" He countered back, obviously perplexed to what Harry wanted from him. The orphan clenched his hands on his sides.

"Problem?" He repeated, temper rising. "Oh, no!" He denied sarcastic. "There is no problem if the apartment is half moldy, or that the landlord has the same grudge, the rest of the villager shown! It's no problem that Naruto, Merlins knows how often, was locked out because the landlord forgot to mention to Naruto that he changed the locks and he forgot to turn on the electricity, so, no, I see no problem" He added bitingly, irritated at how Naruto was treated and how everyone turned a blind eye on it.

The Hokage before him reacted not like he had expected, he sighed troubled.

_Dumbledore_ thought he bitter, it was the same face Dumbledore managed to pull off. How it sickens him, the guilt ridden face of someone _who saw_ but _did nothing_. Who_ knows_ but _thinks nothing_. Who _understands_ but _doesn't explain_.

"I see, so he did not take my warnings serious" He mumbled out, a small sad smile grew on his face "Naruto certainly found a good friend in you Sasuke-kun" The Hokage praised him.

Harry just stared stubbornly back and the man sighed again, troubled.

"I'm really sorry, but you see, Naruto's situation is very special and I just-"

"That's pure child abuse!" Harry interrupted hard, forgetting in his anger and annoyance just who was before him, not noticing how Sarutobi visibly flinched at his words "I don't know how blind one must be to not see it. What's the villages problem with Naruto?! What the fucking hell did he do that they are threatening him like that!? To deserve this?!" The situation demanded some swearing. "Because I really like to know! Certainly, he can be annoying, but that doesn't make him a demon!" He ranted, forgetting all about why he came here. "And doesn't Naruto see you as some grandfather figure? Why the bleeding fuck do you allow it to happen?!" Harry may be forgetting who he was rude to, but the 'grandfather' didn't.

"Uchiha-kun!" Sarutobi said sternly, the use of his family name brought Harry out of his stupor and memories of a scolding Fugaku flashed before him. "I allow many things, but that's enough!" He reprimanded further with a heavy, angry air around him.

Harry flinched a bit back, but wasn't deterred. Naruto was his friend, no child should be threatened like that. A staring contest ensued and Harry wasn't willing to lose it. He _couldn't _lose this.

"I apologize Hogake-_sama_, but I just don't understand why you allow this." He spoke as he tried to force his uncontrollable temper down.

"I understand Sasuke-kun, but shouting at me will not help anyone" The man lectured.

"But it gets attention, no? If i would just quietly walk in here and speak in a monotone voice, who would take notice? Who can I move without emotions? Without shaking the people awake?" He asked, voice serious. "I know I'm just a kid, but that's something I know _because _I'm a kid."

The aged leader gazed at him for a moment, then nodded satisfied. "I understand,"He repeated again and waited for a moment, as if to test him if he remained quiet. "But it's like I said. Naruto's situation is special, I can't tell you more." He explained "I will talk with his landlord and make sure that this won't happen again." He added gently, trying to reassure the Uchiha that it will be taken care of.

Harry was unsatisfied but let it go, he couldn't pull a rank on the Hokage.

"Well, I had a different suggestion. It was the main reason I came here" He said -inwardly feeling a bit sheepish, now that his anger cooled down- and spoke further as he had the attention of the older. "I thought that Naruto could live in a apartment besides mine" He explained "The apartments are in good condition and the whole house is, besides me, empty. That means there would be no annoying villagers that make Naruto's live hard"

* * *

It was easy to persuade Naruto to move in besides him. He just needed to show Naruto that it wasn't out of pity, so it was a week later that Naruto successfully moved in to the apartment besides that of Harry. It was a bit smaller, but Naruto declined moving in to the bigger one in the lower floor.

Harry was especially grateful for the help of Umino Iruka because even if Naruto's old apartment was small, he had surprisingly a lot of things. So it was only now in the evening that they were finished and sat together to celebrate. Ichirakus even gave them a rebate as Naruto and Iruka were one of the regulars.

"You know, I was at first skeptical, when I heard that you two became friends" The teacher spoke rather open. Naruto looked up with a small frown.

"Eh? Nande? (2)" The smaller boy asked between his slurping.

Iruka shot Harry a small look and the reborn soul understood. Harry was from the Uchiha clan, a elite clan of _snobs_, like the pure-bloods in Britain. It was easy to picture Harry as a arrogant clan heir, who would not interact with someone 'lower than him'. Together with the stress of the massacre...It was really understandable that people didn't had the best opinion of him, of course it wasn't like it was something new.

Iruko smiled at the them "Well, I thought that Sasuke-kun wouldn't spend time with someone as simple minded as our Naruto here." He said with fake seriousness. Naruto, of course being Naruto, didn't see it and reacted indignantly.

"EHh?! You're saying I'm dumb?!" He shouted with a full mouth and Iruka laughed.

* * *

It was already night and the stars shined brightly on the night sky. Contend and with full stomachs waved Harry and Naruto goodbye to Iruka.

Harry tried to suppress a yawn that threatened to split his mouth open as they walked to their apartments. Naruto one the other side was quite content with happy giggles leaving his mouth and Harry couldn't hid his own smile at the warm and content expression on his friends face. They walked in silence, both in their own thoughts.

The former hero looked up at the starry sky. He again was a orphan, but this time he will do it right. The first steps were made and Naruto was just the first person of a new family, a new chance.

There was still the matter with Itachi, but at the moment had he no clues for the _why_. The only evidence he had that Itachi really didn't turn crazy, was the suspicious acting of his clan, and his own believe that his brother wouldn't do such a think without reason.

Harry was no saint, and he knew that his family were no saints. But what permitted the slaughter of all those people? What did they do? Not all members of the Uchiha clan were Shinobi, there were civilians as well. Why were they killed? Why did Itachi kill them all? How did he kill them off? The older boy was strong -he was a ANBU captain- but how did he managed to kill them all and that seemingly without injuries? And from what Itachi has shown him, with the Tsukiyomi, did his Parents not resist. They didn't resist, they didn't fight with him, Itachi was a ANBU, but they were both of jonin-rank. So _why?_

He sighed and let his head fall back, no use in thinking about it, or he will be the one who will turn crazy in the end.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto spoke from his side, unusual quite.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed.

"Thank you" The words were whispered and Harry didn't need to ask for what he was thanking so he just hummed again in acknowledgment.

The rest of the walk home was spent in a comfortable silence.

* * *

(1) Haori: is a hip- or thigh (sometimes knee)-length kimono-like jacket. (In Harsuke's case it's thigh-lengt). It's practically the green coat Tsunade always wears.

(2) Nande?:_ Why?, _also _How?_

* * *

Author Note:

Sasuke's clothes: I wanted to give Harsuke different clothes, as a kind of symbol that he is different from canon-Sasuke.

As for the chapter, I myself found it quite a boring one. I tried to give it some fire with the added argumentation with Sarutobi, but it didn't quite turn out like I imagined it. Maybe I will, when I find the time, rewrite it. The chapter as a whole did not really flow and it was a bit short, but no master fell from the sky and I try to improve as fast as possible.

_(Edited Version 1.2 (I thank the reviewers especially Fluehatraya and IngridUlfsdatter and the many others-i try to find time to answer you all-for the small grammar lesson. Yeah, I suppose it's like I said before, what sounds for me alright is pretty messed up for others) I try to improve. I know how such errors can cause the reading flow to stock and make it irritating.)_


	3. Of visits and discovery

**Sasuke Potter**

Summary: At the moment as Harry spend the last breath of live on a ironic laugh, took in a other world a different Sasuke his first breath of live. Fate was changed and destiny rewritten.

Warnings: OOC!Sasuke/Harry! maybe a bit of AU! Grammar errors!**_ I mean really absurd grammar errors_**! No regular update!  
Pairings: None planned but up for suggestions, but I think I rather have it a gen-fic.

On a small note: I again thank the many reviewers and apologize that I didn't answer you personally, I just hadn't the time. It's sad that some people find the grammar error so upsetting that they stopped reading. I'm aware of my problem with the tenses and work on it, but I have, to my regret, a live outside of this, still go to school and can't concentrate on only learning English, but I try.

And of course, I apologize for the guest-reviewer who apparently had his brain melted. My condolence.

* * *

_Chapter two: Of visits and discovery _

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at the building, where the two infamous orphans of Konoha resided.

It was a house with three floors and for some reason decided both, Sasuke and Naruto, to live in the two apartments of the upper level. On the roof were some plants and flowers, and he remembered faintly that one of Naruto's hobbies was to look after plants.

He chuckled slowly to himself, he didn't think that anyone in the village would believe that such a loud boy had such a quiet hobby.

He slowly walked up the stairs and thought about the two boys.

It did surprise him when the last Uchiha came in to his office and all but accused him of neglecting Naruto. It was somewhat shocking to have someone shouting accusations at him. It was a long time ago that people had the actual gall to question him, even when he was just a Chunin gave people him respect and moved cautiously around him.

But he couldn't argue with the fact, that what Sasuke said the truth was.

He turned a blind eye on Naruto, for all that he really loved the boy like a second grandson, turned he a blind eye on Naruto's situation. Minato and his dear wife would have his head in the afterlife, how he disappointed them.

He should have fought stronger against the council, but it was either the situation now or training Naruto to be a assassin from a young age, he didn't want that, even if just for some years wanted Sarutobi to give him some years of peace.

He frowned, but had the boy peace?

Can you truly call that what the boy now had peace?

He sighed and his thought strayed again to the young Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke was remarkable, he had the kindness of his mother and the hard stare of his father but the mix of that, and his own characteristic made him unique.

Sarutobi just hopes that he will not lose that fire in his live as Shinobi. It would be catastrophic if the last Uchiha lost the drive to live, for Sasuke, for Konoha and Itachi.

For a moment closed he his eyes in painfully remembrance and murmured a soft prayer for strength under his breath.

How he wished that it would have been dealt peacefully with, there were innocent souls under the Uchiha, he is sure, but the council just didn't want to wait, they were inpatient and used Itachi in the worst possible way.

He should have stopped it, but he couldn't, he too was tired and exhausted, every diplomatic approach failed with either Fukagu or Danzo or someone other from the council.

Itachi was so young, only thirteen, newly promoted ANBU captain. He thought back on that cursed day.

_[...]_

_"__Hokage-sama" said Itachi, kneeling before him, tense but remarkably composed. I tried to smile encouraging, but it came more out as a pitiful grimace. _

_"__You don't need to bow before me Itachi-kun" I said, regret and sadness clear in my voice, but Itachi didn't stand up, he just slowly shook his head. _

_"__It's only respectful" The young captain explained, head still bowed and I just wanted to give the boy -no, young man a strong hug and tell him that it will be alright, but I knew that it would have been empty words. _

_"__I...I have a request, Hokage-sama" He spoke slowly and raised his head. I nodded and mentioned him to continuing, hoping that it will be a wish that I can fulfill._

_"__It was agreed that my brother will be spared," said the young Uchiha and Sarutobi heard the warning in the voice. If somewhat were to happen to Sasuke because of the council, then Itachi will not quietly sit back. _

_"__My brother is not stupid, he has experience beyond his years and I hate lying to him, because he always knows when I'm lying." His voice spoke of fondness and warmth. I ruthlessly squashed down the guilt I felt._

___"It would be only a matter of time before he recovered from the shock and then he will search for answers." His eyes turned undecided "I...just...please..." the voice left the boy and I sighed. _

_"__Itachi-kun, I promise you, that I will do everything to make sure that Sasuke is safe in Konoha and from Konoha. I will tell the boy no lies but I will not tell him the truth either." I said to him. "I don't think that you deserve his hate Itachi, but I can't have him turn against Konoha in revenge." _

___Itachi nodded in understanding._

___[...]_

His guilt only grew worse when he visited Itachi's younger brother in the hospital.

The shock on the boy was clear to see, but it was mixed with confusion and plain despair.

He was often confronted with that look, many Shinobi lose their lives, the lives of their comrades, family, but to see it in the eyes of someone so young.

It unnerved him, Uchiha Sasuke unnerved him. He understood why Itachi hated lying to him, the black eyes did not just look at you, but it was like their were looking straight into your soul, seeing all what you didn't want to show.

So, when the boy practically stormed into his office, and told him the hard truth.

He was again confronted with those all-seeing, black eyes.

Those accusing eyes that glowed with knowledge, knowledge of the truth and if Sarutobi didn't know better he would thought that the boy indeed knew, but he knew that the boy _didn't knew_.

The sealing of the Kyuubi was to be forever remain a secret of the older generation.

He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and knocked on Naruto's apartment door.

Only to remain standing before the closed doors. Was Naruto not at home? A frown graced his face and he walked to the next door and after knocking, was the door promptly opened by the house owner.

He smiled softly at the young boy, who stared politely back.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun" He greeted the boy "Is Naruto with you?" He inquired and Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, he's here" The Uchiha replied and made room so that the Hokage could enter. "Naruto is in the living room" The boy explained as he closed the door behind the older man.

Sarutobi glided his eyes curious through the apartment. It was clean, nothing like you would expect a nine year old boy to live. Another point for the obvious maturity of the boy. It didn't looked anything like the chaos he imagined and he was satisfied that the boy could look after himself. He just hoped that Naruto's apartment looked the same.

Speaking of Naruto, as he caught sigh of Naruto, he couldn't quite hid his astonishment. The trouble maker was sitting quietly by the table and seemed to do homework. His face was a mask of deep concentration, browns and mouth furrowed and completely absorbed in h_in his work. Did_ Sasuke really influence him like that? Even Iruka didn't manage that feat.

The concentrating boy was so absorbed in his work that he didn't even notice the approach of Sarutobi, just as he was about to speak up, beated him Sasuke.

"Oy, Naruto you have a guest" Sasuke said as he walked past the Hokage to the big open kitchen. Confused, Naruto looked up and his eyes widened as they caught sight of the aged leader.

"Hokage-Jiji!" Naruto shouted with happiness and stumbled clumsily from the stool.

Sarutobi laughed "Like always I see, Naruto" He commented warmly and the Kyuubi container rubbed his head sheepishly, his gaze strayed to the table.

"You're doing homework? Decided to see reason?" He asked , Naruto always told him that he didn't need those trifle facts that are thought in the Academy, that he as a future Hokage didn't needed to know those useless dry information. Yes, Sasuke really influenced him for good.

Naruto blinked and shook his head with a grin "Nah, they aren't homework" He answered "I..uh just have some problems with the kanji," He explained a bit embarrassed "Sasuke's helping me" He added, his face began to literally shine "He is very good! Much better than those stupid academy teachers!" He praised the Uchiha and Sarutobi blinked surprised.

"What kind of problems?"

The small boy looked at this a bit unsure and turned his gaze to the forgotten Uchiha, who was leaning against the counter and watched the interaction between the two quietly.

"Naruto seems to have a mild case of dyslexia, he has a problem with reading and his short attention span doesn't do anything to help." He explained "Iruka is a good teacher, but he can't give Naruto the individual lessons he needs or slow down the class lessons. So we just do it here at home"

The Hogake was again surprised and he begins to think that it will likely be a frequent occurrence with these two.

"I see," Sarutobi spoke slowly. "You must have been very attentive to have realized this" stated he to the boy who just shrugged.

"Really, after all the time I spent with him, was it easy to see that Narutos problem wasn't the information, but the way the information was mediated to him" He explained "Especially if most of those useless teachers just ignore Naruto" added Sasuke in a whisper more to himself than the Hokage.

The boy was only nine wasn't he? thought Sarutobi. The child proved an insight and maturity other children his age wouldn't have.

A genius, it was easy to see that the younger Uchiha was a genius, just like his brother.

Still, just because the boy was a genius, didn't mean it that he could just leave the massacre of his family behind. The psyche of the 'last Uchiha' was worrisome, after that visit in the hospital gave Sasuke no indication that the dead of his whole clan weighted him down. There was some guarded sadness and sorrow in his eyes, but no child, no person could just accept the dead of his family easily like that.

_"__I don't believe that my brother would kill them without reason" The boy spoke to him from his seated position on the hospital bed. "It doesn't mean that I think that what happened was alright." He said. "Itachi was a pacifist, he wouldn't kill them, his own family, just to test his strength." _

___The boy turned tired black eyes to him. "I don't know why, but I want to reserve my opinion till I'm sure what happened." A sigh escaped the young boy and he smiled sadly at the Hokage. "...I'm sorry, I speak nonsense don't I?" _

___[...]_

_"__I doesn't matter where, people always die around me" The boy murmured the softly to himself, as the Hokage turned to leave "I'm incapable of protecting those important to me" Sarutobi was sure he wasn't suppose to hear the soft admission. He shut the door with a soft click. Feeling even more guilty than before. _

The boy didn't take the dead of his family lightly, he just hid it and came slowly to a acceptance that would take others a lifetime.

"Oy, Hokage-Jiji?!" The bright voice brought him from his day dream and he smiled apoplectic at the small boy before him.

"I'm sorry Naruto. My mind wandered"

Naruto nodded in childish seriousness "Of course, you're a old man." He stated.

"That means that it's my time to be Hokage, 'ttebayo!" The boy yelled and pointed a finger at him, looking self-confident.

Before the current Hokage could do more than smile in amusement, was the blond boy in a headlock courtesy of Sasuke who twisted his fist on the blondes head.

"Learn first to read, Future-Hokage-san!" He spoke as he easily dominated the smaller boy. "And what did I say about shouting indoors?"

"Wha! Bastard! Sometimes you need to shout to express yourself" The blond defended himself "And when I become Hokage than I just make other people read!"

The Uchiha's eye twitched dangerously.

"Learn it first yourself before you make others do it! What people, will acknowledge a person who can't even read? "

That comment made the boy strangely quiet and Sasuke released him from the headlock.

"Fine, I first learn the stupid kanji," Naruto spoke sully. "but then I will become Hokage!"

Sasuke besides Naruto just shook his head with a sigh, but his eyes held no irritation, he clearly was, after all this time, accustomed to Naruto's emotional outbreaks.

"Oh yeah, Jiji, what do you want?" Naruto asked after he calmed down, remembering the presence of the older man.

"Just to see how the two of you are managing. I did not visit you after you moved, so I thought a catch up" He smiled kindly "But I see no problem, you two seem to cope quite good"

Naruto rubbed his head with a smile.

"Hehe, it's because of Sasuke! Yeah, he is totally awesome! He explains and is patient. He even made a lady who insulted me, apologize to me!" The fascination was clear in the boys voice, it made Sarutobi both happy and sad. "And he isn't easily irritated as Iruka-sensei, and explains when I do something wrong and why I shouldn't do it." The boy blabbered on exited and Sarutobi saw how the boy, who Naruto so enthusiastically praised, rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and he even allowed me to use the roof as a garden!" Naruto spoke further.

He shouldn't have worried, the boy's are good to each other, with Sasuke having a protective hand over Naruto and Naruto ceasing the loneliness of Sasuke.

"He is a great friend!" Naruto shouted at the end, looking happy like never before and it eased some of the guilt that dwelt in his heart . The Kyuubi container, smiled often, but it looked more like a robotic stretch of his mouth than a real smile of happiness, but this one was genuine and it was all because of a single friend.

* * *

Harry closed the door with a click after the Hokage left, his mind in turmoil. The village leader was a lot like his old mentor, but he wasn't, not really, no.

He didn't dislike Dumbledore, no, he long a ago let go of the anger he felt, the 'light lord' was just like him, a human. He doesn't hate him but he couldn't and will ever forgive him that he put him to the Dursleys, just so that he grew up humble. He often manipulated the situation for the greater god, or what he believed was the greater god.

It usually didn't account for the live of the single.

Snape died in the believe that the son of the women he loved died, died with the believe that he failed her. He never told Harry the whole truth, till his last dying breath was his mind full of secrets. It was frustrating and somehow it hurt, that the man, that he saw as a grandfather, didn't trust him.

The Hokage was different in that aspect, he could practically fell the guilt radiating from him today. The eyes that looked genuine happy at Naruto with no hidden intention. Yes, for all their likeness was the Sarutobi Hiruzen different, if for the better or worse, Harry wasn't sure.

"Hey...Sasuke?"

Harry turned to his friend. Naruto stood in the living room, somewhat tense and nervous. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, did the visit of the Hokage upset him somehow? No, that couldn't be, he looked happy to see the old man.

"What is it, Naruto?" Harry asked, moving to stand before the smaller boy, no point in thinking if he could just ask.

"Why..." He trailed of, searching for words and Harry gave him the time, remembering how irritating it was when Hermione always hurried him and gave him no time to think his words over.

"Why are you my friend?" Naruto asked slowly, turning confused blue eyes at him.

Harry frowned "What do you mean?"

The blonde clenched his hands in visible distress "Why are you helping me? Why are you putting up with me?!" He was shaking now. "I'm stupid, I make always all thinks wrong..." Blue eyes burned with desperate questions "Why do you care?!"

The older just watched with a calm face, what brought this? He looked at the shaking boy, it didn't matter, he first needed to calm him down.

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry asked calmly and Naruto stared at him with pure disbelieve.

"Why? _Why?!_" He nearly yelled, "It's obvious! You're smart and you know everything, you're cool and people respect you!" Naruto turned his eyes away from him and stared at the ground.

"I'm just the stupid boy without parent...people hate me...useless...always no-good" Tears began to from in his eyes and Harry cursed all those people in the village that made the boy so insecure.

The former wizard didn't know what to do, so he just acted what his heart and instincts told him. He closed the distance between them and enclosed the boy in a hug, not loosing it even as Naruto visibly flinched.

"I care because I see that it's wrong how people are treating you" He answered voice soft. Naruto released a soft choked gasp, did someone ever told him that? That it was just wrong? That he had no fault in it?

"I care because everybody deserves a chance"

"I care because you are my friend" He spoke fondly, thinking at the various pranks the boy played only to cheer Harry up "a precious friend, that brightens my day. Who is awesome one his own, someone who sees me as the person I am and not the clan I represent. Someone who reminds me of myself and someone who has a strength that I never had." Harry would have added more, but a choked sob stopped him and he patted the back of Naruto reassuringly.

"You know," Harry heard himself saying "It's alright to cry if you're happy"

Naruto just hugged him fiercely back and pressed his face against the Uchiha's shoulder. Sobbing and feeling ridiculously happy as warmth surged from his chest.

* * *

Harry sat down on the cold bench, his eyes wandered through the roof. Naruto did really a great job with all the plants, who would have thought that the energetic boy had such a quiet hobby?

He looked up and frowned when he saw no stars, just a dark, clouded night-sky.

Naruto's emotional outburst from before made him, if he is truthful with himself, uncomfortable. He never was good with crying persons. The younger boy compared himself to Harry, 'the genius Uchiha Sasuke', and found himself lacking. Harry could relate to that feeling. In this life, he was never really jealous, or found himself inadequate when compared to Itachi, but as Harry Potter…well, the list was pretty long.

Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who wanted to be acknowledged, who wanted to be the Hokage. What a big dream he had, Harry had once too such a dream, a thirst to prove himself, to prove that he had a right to live. That he was worth something.

He just hopes that Naruto will not end up like him, nearly completely emotional broken. He _will_ prevent that.

It was in moments like those that Harry wished that he was reborn as someone older, someone who could protect him better, maybe even knew why Naruto was treated like that. When Naruto looked at him, what did he see? A friend? A brother? Harry cannot really say that their current relationship is like that of friends. It's more like that of an older person who protects a younger person.

Older brother and younger brother?

Itachi flashed before his eyes and he shook his head. He will not accuse him, he may punch him in the face the next time he sees him, but he will first wait for a explanation.

A groan escaped him and he let his head fall into his hands. What's up with all these depressing thoughts? Sometimes he wished he could have the positive outlook Naruto always had, being happy for the simplest of reasons. He was once like that too, but he lost it. War, dead, enemies all that took a toll on him...he couldn't be the naive hero anymore.

* * *

_"You are - truly your father's son, Harry..."_

_"...and now you face me, like a man ... straight-backed and proud, the way your father died..."_

_"There's nothing you can do, Harry ... nothing ... He's gone."_

_"...don't worry. You're just as sane as I am."_

_"We are proud of you!"_

_"Sasuke, your father just doesn't know how to speak with you."_

_"You are truly my son..."_

_"You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for."_

_"My foolish brother… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away…."_

_Dark eyes snapped open and harsh, panicked pants left the small body._

It was a dream, a dream...

Harry lay there for a moment panting, when will this end? How long will he be affected by this nightmares? Was he really this weak?

With a last deep breath turned he to the clock and sighed at the glowing six. Great, it wouldn't bring anything to go back to sleep.

He stood up and a sound of surprise left him as he swayed and stumbled. The boy ran a shaky hand through his hair and breathed slowly in and out, calming his erratic heartbeat.

Almost absently minded walked he to the bathroom, only to freeze when he caught sight of his face in the mirror.

His eyes. Sharingan?

"Wha.._.What the hell!_" He yelled out in surprise and dawning horror. With wide eyes took he a shaky step back. No, it couldn't be, he couldn't have the Sharingan, but what was it then?

It looked...strange, for the lack of a better word,...nothing like the Sharingan his father, brother and other clan members had. There were no tomoes(1). His right eye had something like three intersecting ellipes in the usual red and black color of the Sharingan, just reversed.

Mangekyo Sharingan, could that be the eyes Itachi and his father talked about? Then why does the left look so different?

It was green, were his right eye was black, looked this one green , and it had a strange triangle, with a circle in it which was split in the middle by a line. The symbol was made of simple black lines.

His mind moved for a moment blank, till realization shot through him like a burning arrow. _Symbol_.

Deathly Hallows... . Of course that was the symbol of the deathly hallows!

But why? How? He didn't had any magic left. There was no magic in this land.

He...he was again marked by fate, by death?

He again staggered on his feet and lurched back, his back hitting the wall painfully.

It was only now that he noticed his exhaustion, he slide down the wall as the world swayed around him. Breathing became hard, his vision blurred and the last thought he had before he fell into the welcoming hands of darkness was, _why me?_

* * *

(1) Tomoe: It's the black swirl thingy, that resembles a comma in the Sharingan, looks a bit like a tiny black tadpole if it think about it.

* * *

Author Note:

...I just hope that it doesn't have as many grammar errors as the other chapters. Yes, I have Sasuke/Harry discover the Mangekyo Sharingan early one, but I will be still carefully with it. I don't want him to become all super powerful, but really, Masashi Kishimoto-sama doesn't make it easy, he rather overpowered the Uchiha-clan as a whole, not that I can really complain, I find amaterasu pretty cool.

So for all that I will make, or want to make Sasuke/Harry powerful, I will try to gave him a reasonable weakness.

Many of you suggested that I should give him the Raijin, (I was surprised that so many were against Kusanagi) something I didn't know even existed as I don't really watch the Anime. I have some idea how I could include it, but I don't think that it will happen in the near future.

At the moment I'm thinkin about giving Sasuke or Naruto some skills in fuinjutsu "Sealing Techniques", because I think it's a shame that Jiraya didn't teach it to Naruto in that three year interval , but I still have some apprehension as it is a often used cliché in fanfictions...and have no idea how I should use or rather include it...

Oh and I'm sorry for the somewhat mushy scene between Sasuke/Harry and Naruto...but oh well...Harry and Naruto are both rather emotional.

_(Edited version. 1.0 - yeah,yeah again the tenses, mixed up words...and so one...I really should have been born in an english speaking country -.-) _

_(Edited verion 1.1)  
_


	4. Power and progress

**Sasuke Potter**

Summary: At the moment as Harry spend the last breath of live on a ironic laugh, took in a other world a different Sasuke his first breath of live. Fate was changed and destiny rewritten.

Warnings: OOC!Sasuke/Harry! maybe a bit of AU! Grammar errors!_ I mean really absurd grammar errors_! No regular update!  
Pairings: None planned but up for suggestions.

* * *

_Chapter four: Power and progress._

* * *

"Sasuke? Oy, Sasuke!"

A voice yelled, half-worried and half-panicked. Harry frowned in the darkness, who would call him?

He felt small, shaky hands on his face and a small moan escaped him as they practically burned on his skin.

"Yeah, you better wake up, or I go call Iruka-sensei!" The same voice spoke again, but Harry didn't wanted to wake up, he was tired, so unbelievable tired.

"I count to five and if you then don't wake, then I go really call Iruka-sensei or Jiji!" The voice threatened, but Harry could hear the underline tone of anxiety in it. Harry didn't want that, he didn't want people to worry unnecessary over him. It doesn't end well when people worry over him.

"One"

Harry felt the cool floor under him. Why was he lying on the ground? Oh, he collapsed.

"Two"

He was still in the bathroom were he collapsed? Right, the strange eyes. Sharingan, his mind supplied.

"T-three.." The voice trailed. "You know what, I go now to Jiji" The voice said and Harry heard the rustle of clothes, determination seized him and he shot his arm out to grab something.

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the wrist he held in his arm and traveled with his eyes upwards and saw a shocked face starring back. Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, relief radiating of him. The boy on the ground frowned in confusion, what was Naruto doing here?

Naruto fell to his knees besides him, hovering uncertain over the fallen Uchiha.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Harry asked as he slowly sat up, or rather _tried_ standing up. His arm felt weak and if it weren't for Naruto who supported him than Harry would have again made acquaintance with the cold ground.

"You didn't open the door, I thought you were sleeping, but then you are a light sleeper, when you didn't open the door even after my loud pounding, I became worried" He explained rushed "So I went through the window and then found you here..."He trailed of.

Harry nodded tiredly, not really understanding with his headache and the loud pounding in his ears. He stood, with the help of Naruto, up.

"Thanks" He grounded out, slumping against the smaller boy.

[ [ [ [4] ] ] ]

* * *

**/Next day - 4 a.m /**

* * *

With bleary eyes, Harry scanned the content of the scroll, only to throw it carelessly at the growing pile of papers,scrolls and books. He moved his hands to his hair and disheveled them angrily. It's useless, there was no useful information. Here he was in a library and did not find anything, Hermione a_lways found something,_ but the Uchiha library had nothing and the hideout that Itachi told him about just had some strange writing on the walls that he couldn't read.

A tired sigh escaped him and he leaned back against the bookshelf from where he sat on the ground.

He should have known, _he should have known it_. He can't be normal. It's a certain fact of the universe. His eyes trailed again to the pile, there were actually some useful information, just not for the dilemma that he was in now, in thought read he again some lines of a open book that faced him.

_...The Sharingan is a dojutsu kekkei genkai, a scare ability that appears in some of the Uchiha clan members...the Byakugan from the Hyuuga clan...Rinnegan...one of the three great Dojutsu...gives abilities...flow of chakra...color...memorizing of ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu...hypnosis...different number of tomoe...activated...Mangekyo Sharingan...powerful techniques. (1)_

Mangekyo Sharingan... . He was sure that the strange red-green eyes that he activated yesterday was the Mangekyo Sharingan . That would too explain his sudden chakra exhaustion, his chakra reserve were still small and stamina pretty average as yesterday was mostly spend in reassuring Naruto that he will not suddenly drop dead and _sleeping_.

He frowned, it's understandable that Naruto would be concerned, but there was blind panic in his eyes. It would end catastrophic if the blonde orphan became to dependable on him. In a land were dead is just a Jutsu away, how would Naruto react to his dead? He was one of the first bonds the blonde made, how will Naruto react if that bond was destroyed?

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. Naruto was still a child, he himself was still a child, well, kind of.

Back to the Sharingan.

Sacrifice, Fukagu told him that to obtain the Mangekyo Sharigan one must need tho sacrifice something, but what did Harry sacrificed? His family died here, yes, but it wasn't like he wanted to. In his past live did he sacrifice things, yes, but here? Maybe it's like with the ability to see Thestrals? That you first must see someone die? No, if it were that simple than everybody of the Uchiha clan would have it. Speaking of former life.

The deathly hallows. Why the heck did he had the symbol of these cursed thing in_ his eye_?

The hallows are relics of the magical word, they didn't exist here, _they shouldn't exist here._ Then how?

Absentminded, he brought a had to his mouth in thought.

Harry Potter was 'the master of dead', he never really thought about the title, he never researched and he didn't listened to Hermione when she again spouted some crazy theory, maybe he should have.

Soul, for all that he was in a different world, a different body, somebody different had he still the soul of Harry Potter, didn't he? That means he -his soul- still had magic?

He shook his head. No, no, that's absurd.

Chakra. He suppose chakra here is the equivalence of magic.

Chakra consist of physical energy and spiritual energy, it's a form of energy all living individuals naturally produce to some degree. That the first difference between magic, magic was, as far as he knew, purely spiritual and not every living being could produce it, it was_ not essential for living_ like chakra.

Still, that didn't explain the deathly hallows, he didn't had any magic left, he tried. A simple levitation spell that he could do in his former live wand-less. No, nada, njet.

He rubbed his chin. Maybe he shouldn't concentrate on magic, but on the deathly hallows, _only them_.

The wand, the stone and the cloak, were all made by death and death existed in this world. Death existed everywhere. It could be some mark by dead, something that marked him as the master of death, maybe that's why he was reborn?

The former wizard curled up and rested his head on his knees. That didn't make any sense. What wanted fate from him?

Frustrated, he tousled his hair.

If he just had someone with whom he could speak about it. The only person he currently absolutely trusts was Naruto, but Naruto was just a nine year old boy, he would not understand, he would be of no help.

There was still that strange writing on the walls of that strange room Itachi told him about, but he discovered that he only could read it if he activated his Sharingan. Something he _didn't manage._

He tried, after he somehow activated the Mangekyo Sharingan yesterday, he tried, but he couldn't. Not the Mangekyo, not the normal Sharingan.

It was frustrating, he had no idea why, and Itachi's words didn't help.

"'You know, there was someone who tried to activate the Sharigan with force,'" Harry spoke mockingly aloud. "'He concentrated a big amount of chakra in his eyes, and did you know what happened?'" Harry quoted further "'His eyes exploded!'"

Angrily, Harry shot up and stomped his foot in a childish outburst of anger.

"It was like the time he tried teaching me water walking" He complained angrily. "And laughed stupidly every time I fell into the pond!"

Suddenly feeling tired, let Harry his arms hang and leaned back against the bookshelf. What kind of Uchiha was he, when he was _afraid_ of activating his Sharingan? No Uchiha, that's simple, if his father were still alive then he would have disinherited him without a second thought. Feeling depressed let he his head fall.

However, he was told that once you activated the Sharingan that it should come naturally to him to activate it again. Of course, it didn't matter to Harry, he was _always_ the exception. It didn't matter that he was now Uchiha Sasuke. No exceptions, he was always the exception.

Still, he bit his lips, that green eye of his. He is pretty sure that it -the deathly hallows- had something to do with the slow color change of his left eye. The eyes were the doors to the soul, weren't they?

Then there was still the problem with the side effect of the Mangekyo Sharingan, maybe it's a good thing that he couldn't activate it... .

"Damn" He spit out, weary, confused and aggravated all together. A sigh escaped him and he left the library, not even trying to clear away the chaos he left behind. It's not like anyone will complain about the mess, maybe he can still catch some sleep before every day life will be calling.

[ [ [ [4] ] ] ]

Harry's mood did not improve, not only did he spent the whole night researching, he was still not fully recovered from his sudden chakra exhaustion and he got no sleep!

He tried sleeping in class, of course, but Iruka was attentive and wrecked every attempt to catch some rest. He should have stayed home, but then he would have worried Naruto, and a worried Naruto is a panicked Naruto. Meaning not good.

He blinked from his seated position on the grass. Naruto again tried the Bunshin no Jutsu and Harry could only weakly chuckle as he saw the strange, pale copy lying on the ground. Well, at least it wasn't an eyesore like the original with the bright orange. Harry truly hoped that the orange Jumper wouldn't become a daily occurrence, the color was eye watering and _bright_. Not a very good color for a Ninja, but when Naruto showed him the Jumper the first time, was the orphan so overly happy and cheerful...Yes Harry had one obvious weak spot for his friend. Something he need to work on, he can't spoil the boy to much, or rather make him to dependable on him

Naruto blushed embarrassed, even he, always the optimist, saw that his try on the jutsu was pitiful.

"As if you can do it better!" He said loudly and crossed his arms. Harry just raised slowly a eyebrow and Naruto turned around angrily, knowing that his friend can do it without a problem. So unfair.

"I don't even know what I do wrong" Naruto mumbled weakly, trying to defend his fallen pride. " I make the right hand-seals, concentrate that chakra thing..." He trailed off, kicking a stone on the ground, and Harry silently agreed with him. It was an E-rank jutsu, something that even untalented academy students should be able to do.

His annoyance increased, maybe, if he had the Sharingan, he would be able to see what Naruto did wrong... . His head shot up from where it rested on his hand. _Of course. _Why didn't he think about it before?

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked confused, noticing the strange behavior of the Uchiha.

"Wait here" Harry replied as he stood up and walked away, looking for the person who might be of help.

He grinned when he saw a head of dark blue hair.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" He said. Startled, the girl turned around, her eyes widening as she realized who spoke to her.

"Sorry, didn't wanted to scare you," He apologized " But I wanted to ask you for some help"

The girl blushed and stuttered "H-help?...m-me?!" She squawked unsure and Harry nodded.

"Yes, you see Naruto"

"Naruto-kun?!" The girl interrupted as her head shot up.

"Yeah Naruto," He said, gauging her expression. Interesting, there was no hate or disdain, but...admiration? " He doesn't seem to be able to do the Bunshin no Jutsu. I thought that maybe your Byakugan would be able to see what was wrong" Harry explained in a friendly tone, trying not to scare the poor girl away, as she was generally very shy.

Hinata fiddled wit her hands. "Ehmm...I-I don't know. " She mumbled as she looked at the ground "I'm not g-good with my Byakugan"

Harry smiled softly, he can relate. The Hyuuga clan was similar to the Uchiha clan, pretty strict and demanding. The best was never good enough.

"But you can activate it, can't you?" He argued. "That's more than I can"

Her white eyes widened in surprise. "B-but the S-sharingan is different" She whispered, looking up to him.

Harry suppressed a sigh. "Please, it's worth a try and if you like then we can help you with something too"

She looked for a moment unsure, became redder and nodded at the end. Harry gave her a small smile.

"Thanks! Come one, Naruto's patient is non-existing" He said as he lead her to Naruto, not noticing that some of the academy students observed the little interaction between the two clan-heirs bewildered.

Naruto, of course, looked surprised at the arrival of the petite Hyuuga.

"Hinata-chan?" He asked to the girl, who only ducked her head and mumbled something inaudible.

"Hinata is part of the Hyuuga clan" Harry explained and quenched a annoyed sigh at Naruto's blank expression. "Shortly speaking, she has the Byakugan and can see your chakra, chakra flow, the chakra circulation system inside the body and the colour of chakra"

Naruto oh-ed in realization even as Harry had the suspicion that he didn't knew what the chakra flow and circulation system was.

"That's awesome!" Naruto praised and Hinata blushed even more heavily.

"Well Hinata, would you?" Harry asked gently.

She nodded and made a short hand-seal "Byakugan!" Her eyes became focused and the veins around her eyes visible.

The blonde boy, for whom they did all this, just stared at the white eyes, fascinated, till he found the older boy glaring at him.

"Oh, right, sorry" He apologized sheepishly and Harry rolled his eyes.

Naruto did the same as before and Harry raised a brow as the girl besides him widened her eyes. She saw something?

She deactivated it and looked unsure between the two boys.

"Well, Hinata-chan?" Naruto spoke as the copy puffed away, and the girl looked down.

"I-I think that N-Naruto-kun used to much ch-chakra..." She trailed off, sounding uncertain.

Harry blinked, Naruto stared in disbelieve at here.

"Eh!? You can use too much chakra?" He asked aloud. Harry sighed, of course he didn't knew.

"Yes, you can" He said with a nod, so that was Naruto's problem, he should have known.

"But isn't the jutsu better the more chakra you use?" Naruto asked with a frown, crossing his arms as he tried to look serious with bunched up cheek and narrowed eyes. It had rather the opposite effect, but Harry chose to ignore it.

"Not always, like you saw with the Bunshin, it just overloads" Harry explained, but Naruto wasn't convinced.

"Hehe, that just means that I can use strong jutsus" He sniggered, folding his arms behind his head and Harry shook his head.

Naruto stared at him deflated. "Why not?"

"Yeah, why not?" A voice repeated behind them and Harry blinked as he turned around. The two boys standing behind them were, if his memory served him right, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru. Harry blinked, since when where they here? And how come he didn't notice them approaching? He shook his head, it didn't really matter, for now.

The Uchiha thought about a way to explain it so that they would understand, even if he had the suspicion that Shikamaru knew.

"Well, say we take a Katon-Justu, the Gōkakyū no Jutsu as example-"

"Katon?" Naruto interrupted.

"Gokakyu?" parroted Choji.

"Fire release and Gokakyu is a big fireball." Harry explained short. "So if you have no chakra control then you will always use the same amount of chakra for that jutsu. In Naruto's case to much. Dangerous, because you can't control how big the fire will be. So that means you will end up hurting yourself and your teammates" He informed, there that should be simple enough to understand. He looked at the thoughtful faces.

"Yare, yare that's troublesome" The Nara commented and Harry raised a brow amused.

"What's life without trouble?" He asked back and the boy blinked taken back, it seemed he wasn't expecting someone to answer.

"A peaceful life" He said shortly as if it was obvious.

"And how do you know what a peaceful life is, when you never had 'trouble'?" Harry countered back and the Nara looked deep in thought for a moment, opened his mouth and closed it again as he frowned.

"Maa, that's troublesome" He complained in the end.

"It is, isn't it?" Harry chuckled lightly.

"Ne, ne, so how do I get chakra control?" Naruto asked after he realized, that he indeed needed it.

The older boy was about to answer till he saw the fidgeting Hinata, he hummed thoughtful.

"Hinata knows" He declared suddenly. Naruto being Naruto immediately turned to the poor girl, looking expectantly at her. Who promptly squawked at the sudden attention.

"...t-through s-special chakra practice?" She tried to explain, after she calmed down and looked questioning to the Uchiha, who nodded approving at her and she blushed, looking down again.

"The ones we do at the academy?" Choji spoke up, sounding interested as he munched slowly on his chips.

Hinata nodded. "Y-yes, but m-mediation helps too, and there are o-other methods that are used by higher r-ranked ninja" She explained, actually trying to look at their faces while she spoke.

"Wow, Hinata-chan really knows much" Naruto praised, smiling at her but the girl shook her head slowly.

"I-it's n-nothin much" She whispered but Naruto was not perturbed. "But I didn't know that, so it must be something. Right Sasuke?"

Harry bit on his tongue to suppress the urge to say something insulting to Naruto and nodded instead.

"Yeah, you should give yourself more credit" The former wizard said to the small girl and was again rewarded by a bright blush. Well, at least she isn't one of those fanatic fan-girls, someone up there must really hate him. To stuck him with them _again_.

A melodic dong interrupted them and Naruto groaned in visible disappointment, shoulder hunching down.

"Why now?" He whined and even the other kids seemed a bit disappointed and Harry shook his head.

"Come on, class begins, we can do it after that"

The way to class was spent complaining on the side of Naruto and Shikamaru, and quiet laughter on Hinata's. Choji munched happily on his chips and Harry was content just to let the voices wash over him.

[ [ [ [4] ] ] ]

Harry winced sympathetic as Naruto crashed down from the tree, again.

"Naruto, how about we call it an end for today?" He said, but Naruto glared at him.

"No" He grunted stubbornly and picked up the fallen kunai, ignoring his trembling feet. Harry sighed, from where did the boy had all that stamina?

He watched as Naruto again did the ram-seal, concentrated his chakra to his feet and ran up the tree.

_Three hours before _

_Naruto blinked at the big field surrounded by trees. _

"_Welcome to the private trainings area of the Uchiha clan" Harry introduced with an over dramatic hand-wave and led the younger boy to a three he deemed worthy. _

_He grinned at the expectantly looking boy._

"_Now, the academy's ways doesn't seem to work with you, so we go a step further" His mirth grew as Naruto's eyes practically shined. _

"_Tree climbing" _

_Taken back, Naruto blinked at his friend. "T-tree climbing?" He aped. "How will that help with that chakra control thingy?" The blonde asked dubious, all previous signs of excitement gone. _

"_You will not climb it with your Hands, but with your feet" _

_He grinned inwardly at the dumbfounded expression of Naruto. "That's not possible!" He argued, clearly he never observed the older shinobis or read what skills they needed to have in the future. _

"_For a civilian, yes" Harry agreed. "But, we're ninja" He spoke, hoping that Naruto will come to the solution by himself. _

_Naruto pursued his lips and looked thoughtful at the tree. _

"_We...use chakra?" He asked more than stated and was rewarded with a nod from Harry that made him grin. _

"_Yes exactly, have you a idea how?" He tried, Naruto wasn't dumb he just needed a nudge in the right direction. _

_The younger boy furrowed his brows as he scratched his head. _

"_Let the chakra...go in our feet...?" He trailed off, looking uncertain at the Uchiha. _

"_Concentrate the chakra to our feet" Harry corrected, but gave the boy a proud smile. "That's the theory, "Harry said. "I can't do It, so I can't show it to you" Well, he can water walk -a bit-, but that's a a step more difficult and Harry had at the moment no chakra for that. _

_Naruto looked surprised at him "You can't?"_

_Harry raised a brown at him, what did the boy think he was? Some kind of super human? He suppose he comes across as such for the attention starved boy._

"_Yes dobe, there a things that even the awesome me, can't do" That had the expected reaction as Naruto mumbled something about smug bastards. _

That's how they ended up here, Harry actually tried it once and nearly fell on his head because he used to little chakra, or rather had_, _at the moment_, _to little chakra. Thus he was content to let Naruto try and just observed.

"Damn it" Naruto cursed and stomped angrily at the ground with a foot. Harry was sheepishly reminded of his little hissy fit at the library.

"Come one, let's call it an end already" Harry called to the boy, from where his friend had the chakra that he still could go one, Harry didn't know, but he would not risk Naruto dropping of chakra exhaustion.

Naruto remained pig-headed and ignored him, again focusing his chakra.

"Naruto!" Harry admonished. "You need to know your limits, do you really want to drop dead from chakra exhaustion, like I did?"

Naruto faltered "I can still go on" He argued weakly, his hand-seal loosening up.

"You're shaking" Harry pointed out, gaze directed at the trembling limbs. The blonde opened his mouth again to argue but the Uchiha didn't let him.

"A Shinobi must know when to stop," He repeated again. "Or do you want to drop dead before you become Hokage?" Harry added harshly.

The smaller boy glared at him and kicked the ground.

"Fine!"

[ [ [ [4] ] ] ]

The next day was again spent tree climbing, but this time was Naruto too impatient to first go to the Uchiha training grounds and just went to the nearest tree by the academy field.

Harry watched him worried, there were no signs of the chakra exhaustion of yesterday, but better safe than sorry.

When he was about to take out his kunai, to join the boy in the exercise, felt he eyes on him and tensing, turned he around. There were always some kids and teenagers that didn't learned their lessons and still tried to attack Naruto, even after Harry demonstrated that messing with Naruto means messing with him and messing with a Uchiha is never a good think.

Pale eyes peeked behind a tree at him. He ignored the crash and the childish curses behind him and walked to the tree. Relaxing as he realized who spied on them.

"Hinata?" He asked, the girl fidget on her feet and mumbled something inaudible.

He let out a soft breath, something that made her even more unsure.

"..s-said...help...me..." She stammered and Harry managed to catch the words and nodded as he remembered. He didn't expect her to actually come to him.

The Hyuuga heiress chewed on her lips. "S-Sasuke-kun is good at taijutsu " She said at least.

"You want me to help with your taijutsu?" He suggested and she nodded shyly but with hopeful eyes.

Harry smiled. "Sure, no problem"

* * *

(1)

Dojutsu : 'Eye Techniques' , a genetic ninja ability

Kekkei Genkai : bloodline limit

* * *

Author Note:

Yes, I know, short chapter, but I rather think all my chapter will be around ca. 4,000 word ... I try to write longer chapter in the future...but please don't bet on it.

To something different: I just don't find the time to answer your reviews, I read trough them but I really don't want to give half-arsed answers. I apologize. If you need a answer, like for a important question or have something you want to discuss with me, then send a pm, I try to reply to those as long as they don't become to much...


	5. Realization and resolution

**Sasuke Potter**

Summary: At the moment as Harry spend the last breath of live on a ironic laugh, took in a other world a different Sasuke his first breath of live. Fate was changed and destiny rewritten.

Warnings: OOC!Sasuke/Harry! maybe a bit of AU! Grammar errors!_ I mean really absurd grammar errors_! No regular update!  
Pairings: None planned but up for suggestions.

* * *

_Chapter five: Realization and Resolution_

* * *

A kick to her chest brought her body to the ground with a hard impact to the ground, but a beat later was he again on her feet on a solid defense position. Her opponent gave her a appraising smile, which she ignored in favor of attacking.

She took a step forward and shot up her palm to his chest, but the black haired boy read her movements with ease and took a step to the side, knelt in a smooth move down and swopped a foot under her. Again, she fell flat on her face.

Determined, she got immediately up and put some distance between them. Eyes resolved even as she visibly fought for breath.

"Still want to go on?" Sasuke taunted her without real malice but it didn't mean that she liked it. She glared venomously back, something to what she hadn't the confidence at the beginning of their spars, or rather one-sided training as she didn't manage to beat the Uchiha even once.

This time it was he who initiated the attack, like often going for her weak point, her feet. Hinata, to her own surprise, managed to match his speed, knelt down and stopped his outstretched foot, which was about to trip her again, with her forearm. Giving no time for the other to react, she shot her arm up to his throat in an open palm slap and her eyes widened as it stopped just short before striking it.

He caught it with his hand.

The heiress frowned, she was pretty sure that she had managed to match his speed. Was he holding back the whole time, or had he become faster without her noticing?

Her arm wavered in his death grip and she dropped it in exhaustion when Sasuke released it. Panting, she sat back, wincing at the pain in her battered body.

Hinata was glad that Sasuke waited till she calmed her breathing before he spoke up.

"Your reaction time got faster, your stance more steady and you noticed what your weak point is." He listed off, seemingly satisfied with her progress, but for her it wasn't.

"It's not enough" She mumbled weakly, not meeting his calm gaze -she was sure his face was calm, even without looking. Sasuke was always calm.

The girl heard a sigh and she looked up.

"Give it a rest, Hinata. It was only a month and you improved a lot faster than I thought." He tried to reassure her. "You're a lot better than many of the other academy students, maybe even the best Kunoichi of our year, power wise, and you didn't use the Byakugan against me. If you did then I would have been in a lot more trouble" Sasuke explained to her, but she wasn't willing to accept it. She asked of him to help her with_ taijutsu _not her Byakugan or clan techniques,that's why she didn't used it

She wanted to complain, but as he looked at his eyes, her voice died. She asked him to help her, and now when he was actually helping her, telling her that she improved, she complained?

Hinata knew that Sasuke was a lot stronger than her, easily the strongest from their year, maybe even the whole academy. It was easy to see from the way he moved, the way he acted, which was actually surprisingly. Her family, even her kind mother, always commented that the Uchiha were an arrogant bunch. Sasuke wasn't arrogant, he didn't taunt her for her weakness, didn't make fun of her, he smiled at her and cracked one or two mild jokes when she became to tense in their spars. He was polity distant to their classmates, Naruto seemingly the only exception. She did see him sometimes speaking with Nara Shikamaru but other than that was he rather distant. She could understand it, if she had a group of girl always following her, she too would have wanted to keep her distance.

Then, maybe Sasuke didn't want to be distant? But he had no other choice? Should she try to speak more often to him? Or would it annoy him?

Her gaze turned to the side when she heard quiet snoring. She blinked at the sleeping boy, how long did they spar that even Naruto fell asleep? Hinata's eyes traveled from the boy to the marked tree and her white eyes widened as she saw how far up the markings went, she couldn't even see where they stopped.

A snort sounded besides her and she looked at the amused face of her 'teacher'. There was no scorn in that expression and confusingly, Hinata thought how such two different persons could be friends. Naruto was loud, determined, people hated him for some reason, he pulled pranks and was not the smartest. Sasuke was quiet, people respected him, the teacher liked him, and he was smart.

It fascinated her that they had such a deep friendship and Hinata felt a bit envious. She didn't really had friends, that's why she always found Naruto so admirable, he was alone but he never gave up. He held onto his believe, his dream even when the whole village was against him. She too wanted to be strong like that, and she wanted to be strong to help him out, like Sasuke, whom she often saw protecting Naruto.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard the rustle of clothes and stared a bit worryingly at Naruto as he was hoisted up by Sasuke.

"Is...is he alright?" Hinata asked softy as she carefully stood up. The Uchiha nodded reassuring to her, shifting Naruto on his back to a comfortable position.

"Just exhausted," He explained. "A day of rest and he will back to his hyperactive, idiotic self"

The walk home was spent in silence, Hinata politely ignored her grimacing trainer as Naruto drooled on his neck but couldn't held back some small giggles at the mumbles of Naruto, even when he sleeps, he only thinks about Hokage and ramen, apparently.

The Hyuuka heiress looked thoughtful at the two friends as they walked besides her and blushed as Sasuke turned with a questioning look to her.

"D-does Sasuke-kun believe in Naruto-kun? She asked in a bout of braveness and immediately clamped her hands over her mouth as the Uchiha stared confused at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked her. She became even redder and looked down. "N-Naruto-kun's dream is it to become Hokage, d-do you think he can do it?" She asked taken that what was of her courage left, she really wanted to know. If Sasuke, Naruto's friend, didn't believe it, who would? What kind of chance had Naruto? What was_ her chance?_

The boy besides her hummed. "To be truthfully, at the moment I don't know" He said. "Naruto is still a kid,_ we are still children_, " For a moment she thought that Sasuke looked a bit wistful "but I think that he has the potential and he has my support if he really wants it." He told her further and she blinked at him when he smiled softly. "It really lies on Naruto, if he doesn't give up, if he fights for it, then I believe that he can do it"

It was only now that she noticed that they stopped walking and Sasuke looked expectantly at her.

"But, you should walk your own path, don't imitate Naruto, search your own path, your own belief, your own strength" Sasuke spoke staring at her eyes, tone serious and Hinata nearly flinched.

How easily she was read.

"I can understand why you admire Naruto, you one of the first who noticed that quality of Naruto. But you're not like Naruto are you?" He asked her and she blinked confusingly at him. What did he mean with that not like Naruto. That she was a girl and he a boy? He was open and she was shy? Or something deeper?

He smiled at her, understanding shining in his eyes. It was just a stretch of the lips but Hinata felt, for some reason, relieved.

"You have other things packed on your shoulder don't you?" He asked further, a seemingly innocent question, but there was a undertone, a certain look in his eyes that made her realize what he meant.

Hinata stared at him, her eyes unbelievable wide. Understanding what he meant. She opened her mouth to deny it, to say that it wasn't true, but her voice died. Not because of nervousness or shyness but because _he understood,_ and he didn't scorn her for that. He didn't judge her that she _hated_ her father and the expectation he had. He didn't judge her, he, who lost his own family, his own clan, didn't judge her for that.

"Like I said, walk your own path, in your own pace, don't bind yourself to the expectations of your clan, find your own goal, your very own thing to believe in" He said.

She blinked tears away and bowed low before the Uchiha. She only asked for some taujutsu training, but he gave her so much more in this short time. She still didn't know what she really wanted and how she should live her life. Her father, her family, her clan, always had so much exceptions, choose for her a fixed path. Sasuke didn't expect anything from her, he didn't care that she was from the Hyuuga clan, didn't care that she was weak, that she didn't knew her future. He just saw her as a classmate and maybe sometime in the future, when Hinata finds the courage_, a friend._

"Thank you very much" She spoke, voice firm. The Hyuuga heiress heard a sigh but didn't look up, remained standing with her bowed body.

"Really, that's what friends are for, don't be a stranger" He admonished her and this time she looked up and her breath caught. There wasn't the calm face Sasuke always wore, that made him look so much older. It was softer, friendlier, his eyes having a warmth that was usually hidden.

"I see" She whispered to herself and bowed a moment later to the Uchiha. Her eyes shined with a new flame.

"Naruto-kun has found a great friend in Sasuke-kun" She stated and ran, after a mumbled goodbye away. If Naruto found someone who believed in him, made him believe in him, than she will also find someone and something she can believe in.

[ [ [ [ [5] ] ] ] ]

Harry stared after the petite girl. He must say that he enjoyed their little sparring sessions, not because she gave him a challenge, for that she still needs to become better, but because she was a good student. She wasn't a fast learner, no, but she was determined and had a stubbornness that could rival Naruto's. The Hyuuga heiress didn't complain, she accepted that he was the stronger one without a fuss and concentrated on the fact that he should help her improve and not just thoughtless fight against each other.

That's what makes him believe that she would later one climb up to the Jonin-rank, not on the fastest way but by her own pace. Well, that's if she managed to overcome her insecurity issue. That's something Naruto needs to work on too, it's not that obvious but Naruto feels inadequate, even if he's usually very good at hiding it.

"Sasuke-kun all mushy, mushy" A tired voice commented and Harry released a breath.

"Awake, I see" He said and let Naruto slowly down, who wobbled on his feet. Harry just slung the blondes arm over his shoulder and walked one, deciding to ignore the grinning boy.

"Ne,ne, when I become Hokage, then Sasuke will become my vice" Naruto said as he leaned on his friend. Said friend scoffed. "There is no such think as vice-Hokage"

"Really?" The boy asked.

"Really" Harry confirmed

Naruto hummed thoughtfully. "Then you will become my number one servant!" He proclaimed with a laugh. Harry closed his eyes in annoyance. He liked him better when he was unconscious .

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really" Naruto confirmed.

The Uchiha smiled, grabbed Naruto's arm and tossed it from his shoulder. Without his support fell the boy like a log at the ground with an indignant squeal.

"Well then I quite" He said shortly and went straight one, not looking back.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called, trying and failing at standing up.

"Oy Sasuke, come one that was a joke!" He yelled. "Did I say servant? I meant my super awesome adviser!" He wailed. "No! Wait, I meant Daimyo!" He shouted to his friend. "Yeah, exactly, you will be the Daimyo!"

[ [ [ [ [5] ] ] ] ]

At the end Harry didn't leave the boy lying on the street. He was not that heartless, he actually made sure that the boy slept soundly on his bed in his apartment.

After a long, cold shower to get rid of his sweat and Naruto's snot, made he himself comfortable on the floor of his living room. Hair still dripping wet and it was in such moments that Harry thought back longingly on his magic. A flick of his wrist and they would have been dried.

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, they never lead to anything good and sat crossed-legged on the ground, back straight, but relaxed and hands on his knees. He breathed slowly in and out, till his breathing was completely evened out and in tact with his heart beating. Slowly, he focused his chakra, leading it with purpose to his eyes. Harry concentrated and let the chakra flow, not to much but no insignificant amount.

Exploding eyes flashed before his mind. His breath hitched, posture tensed and the chakra flow stocked

He shot up with an angry hiss to his feet. "Fuckin' shit" He cursed and glared at the next nearest thing, a innocent cup of tee on the coffee table. Again, just when he thought that he had it, came Itachi's word to him. It wasn't like he was afraid, but once the picture of of empty bleeding eye holes came to him; his mind and body _flinched_.

Harry glared harder, cursing his existence. Then something happened that he didn't expected.

The cup imploded.

_Imploded. _

As in exploded to tiny little shards.

Harry stared, the tiny pieces of porcelain stared back. He closed his eyes and breathed out, when he opened them again, stared the shards still innocently back, his gaze strayed to the window. He stared again, this time at his reflection. A green-red gaze stared back.

Green and Red. _Green and Red! _

Harry turned around and practically flew to the bathroom, stopping short before the mirror, gasping for breath. His hands tensed on the sink and he risked a glance at the mirror.

Deathly Hallows, Mangekyo Sharingan. He did it.

Fascinated observed he the strange eyes, ignoring his labored breathing. Harry frowned at the mirror, they sucked his chakra in record speed away. If he could activate this, then he could activate the normal Sharingan too, didn't he?

He closed his eyes and concentrated again. It should come naturally, he couldn't force it. Decrease the chakra flow, but don't deactivated it.

When he opened his eyes again, stared again a green and red gaze back, but a different one.

There were tomoes now. In his right eye were two tomoes, in the left one. But even this normal Sharingan, wasn't normal. His left eye was green, just like with the Mangekyo Sharingan. It green with black tomoe.

What did it mean? He furrowed his brows and his gaze strayed around the room. The broken cup...wasn't that like...accident magic?

Then he could do... magic... with his left eye? Absentmindedly, he brought a hand to his chin. No, magic didn't exist here... maybe he could use his chakra like magic?

He stared at the bottle of shampoo at the other side of the room. It was worth a try, wasn't it?

Harry stretched out his arm, focusing his eyes on the bottle.

"Accio" He intoned, his tongue fighting against the strange word that he hasn't uttered since nearly ten years, and the bottle began not to move, he sighed disappointed.

But the glass exploded, somehow.

The Uchiha bit his lip, it was only the left eye, so maybe he should concentrate the chakra just in his left eye? He closed his eyes for a moment, breathed even, in and out and concentrated his chakra again.

This time he didn't just stretched his arm out but his forefinger and middle finger, in a parody of a wand. When he thought that he had the chakra flow right opened he his eyes, concentrated on the bottle, and just as he was about to open his mouth to speak the magic word, the bottle was hurled into his hand. It was only thanks to his fast reflexes that he managed to catch it, fingers closing around the bottle.

Bewildered stared he at it for a moment, only to promptly fall on his knee in fatigue. He panted, the bottle firmly enclosed in his trembling hand.

Harry took a moment to catch his breath with small successes.

Slowly, he stood up, and looked again at the mirror. His right eye was still the same, two black tomoes in a red eye, but the left had changed, it had the deathly hallow symbol in them.

He blinked and his eyes changed again to the normal black, with the slight green tinge in his left. His grip on the bottle slacked and it felt down with a clatter on the ground. The former wizard stumbled out of the bathroom and leaned back against the wall outside of it.

A laugh escaped him and he slide down, curling into himself. Shoulder shaking with repressed laughter.

Magic, he can still do magic.

Not like before, but he still can do it, it wasn't his imagination. Harry Potter wasn't just some fictive wraith of his mind. They were real,_ he was real_.

It wasn't really like _his magic_, but it felt like it, the familiar tinkle in his body. The flow of the chakra, it was like his magic, so alike that it hurt.

Harry at that moment, didn't care about the problems his ability, the green eye, will make. How people will speculate that it was some kind of new bloodline that mixed with the Sharingan. How Naruto or the Hokage will react. What kind of side effect it had. He didn't care, he was for the moment just relieved, happy, that he didn't lose his magic wholly. That he didn't just had memories left of it.

His body still shook as he lied down on the ground on his back. Laughter free leaving his lips. Never noticing the silent tears that streamed down his face.

If someone were now to enter the apartment, they would have believed that the strain on the young Uchiha became finally to much and he turned crazy.

* * *

*Chapter End*

* * *

Author Note:

**I want to give ****fg7dragon**** a round of applause,** it was she/he/it that gave me the idea of giving Sasuke/Harry the deathly hallow eye...I had the idea that he could somehow use magic with his sharingan, but didn't come to the thought that he could have the DH-symbol in his eye. So, thank you very much, you're wonderful**.** I couldn't write it before as I still wanted a small surprise factor (if it wasn't that obvious) for the other readers, so that they don't go check your review.  
Of course using a bit of magic is not the only thing the Deathly Hallow eye can do and as for the side effect. That's something I'm not 100% sure, I have something that could even be useful for the storyline but I'm still unsatisfied with it, I will just go with the flow.


	6. Shared joy is doubled joy

**Sasuke Potter**

Summary: At the moment as Harry spend the last breath of live on a ironic laugh, took in a other world a different Sasuke his first breath of live. Fate was changed and destiny rewritten.

Warnings: OOC!Sasuke/Harry! maybe a bit of AU! Grammar errors!_ I mean really absurd grammar errors_! No regular update!  
Pairings: None planned but up for suggestions.

* * *

_Chapter six : Shared joy is doubled joy_

* * *

Harry didn't knew how long he lied on the ground, but when he composed himself and glanced outside, was it dark. The former hero didn't had the energy to stand up and remained lying on the hard floor.

He sighed blissfully.

What now? He could now activate the Sharingan, something that_ he will_ keep a secret. The norm for activating the Sharingan was around twelve, anyone who activated it before was named a prodigy or genius, like Itachi. Harry didn't want to deal with the attention it would gain -he was already called a genius and had enough attention as the 'last Uchiha'-, especially because his Sharingan was different from the normal one.

He would need to find some excuse for it, maybe a new bloodline from his mother? As far as he knew, she wasn't a Uchiha by blood.

He too would need to find out if this deathly hallow eye had the same side effect as the Mangekyo Sharingan. Harry didn't want to become blind, or worse, forced to wear glasses again. It was annoyingly enough in his past life, not to mention that it would hurt his pride as a Uchiha. _No Uchiha should wear glasses. _

He could activate it separately from his Mangekyo Sharingan, that means it wasn't the Mangekyo Sharingan but something on its own. So the side effect, if there was one, should be different. Hopefully.

Then there was still the question of _why he had it_. Especially that deathly hallow eye thing. So confusing.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly. Harry wasn't good at, well,_ thinking stuff_, he always muddled up his thought, never thinking straight, but in a confusion mess that even he himself had problems following. Harry was more the follow-your-gut-slash-instinct-type, not the first-analyze-the-situation-then-act-type.

That never worked for him.

He blinked slowly,_ never worked for him_. Yes, but the follow your instinct route didn't bring him the happy ending he wished for either. The former wizard bit his lip to suppress the urge to curse out loud. Didn't he get a second chance? Was this a second chance? Or just some humorous act of fate to entertain itself?

He sat slowly up, the high that he got from the magic like feeling from his chakra disappearing, leaving him tired and drained. He hung his head down.

It hurt, his sudden 'death' and then the death of his family here. He was all alone, again, with no one whom he could speak freely, tell them all without being judged. It hadn't hurt like that when he still had Mikoto, Fukagu, Itachi and the rest of the Uchiha clan, even if he couldn't speak with them about his life as 'Harry Potter' could he still pretend to be their son, brother. Relishing in love that only family could give.

[ [ [ [ [ [ 6 ] ] ] ] ] ]

Naruto stared worriedly at the head of his friend who sat before him. His black haired friend was leaning his head on his open palm, staring outside.

That was nothing new, Sasuke was most of the time, if not always since he knew him, bored in class and just listened halfheartedly to the lecture of the chuunin instructors, giving concurrence to Shikamaru.

It was the somewhat sad air around him, well, not really sad, but Naruto couldn't really describe it. There was just something so broken it the dark eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. An always constant glint, that told stories of something..._deep_.

He felt useless when Sasuke became like that. When Naruto felt down, the Uchiha always knew what to say, but _he_ had no idea what to do... .Usually, Sasuke came back from alone from this periods of sadness and Naruto tried to play extra funny pranks, but it didn't seem to really work.

Naruto knew that Sasuke lost his whole family, he suppose it was something he, an orphan from birth_,_ couldn't understand. So he refrained from speaking about it, he didn't want to hurt Sasuke with some tactless words, to make the usually calm face break more.

Naruto couldn't really describe his friend. When he first meet him, he hadn't the best opinion of the boy who looked down at him. Well, he didn't look down at him per se, he actually saved him from the bullies, not that Naruto needed help in the first place.

_But..._

It was nice, a really nice feeling. People always ignored him, but the black haired boy even _apologized_ to him. It wasn't a big apologize, it were really just some muttered words about something trivial, but they were _sincere_ and it was the first time he remembered that someone _apologized_ to _him_.

Naruto actually knew about him -Sasuke- beforehand, the talented boy, a genius, who didn't socialize with the rest of the class. Arrogant, that was the first thought he had of Uchiha Sasuke before he spoke to him that day. A bastard who doesn't need to work for his goals. Who had everything. Naruto supposed that he was a bit jealous of the 'perfect boy'.

Then he heard about the death of the Uchiha clan, some kind of really important clan of which Sasuke was part of. Sasuke was for a noticeable amount of time absent. When he came back, nothing changed.

The Uchiha boy looked like always.

Naruto was confused, wasn't family important? Shouldn't he have felt angry or sad because of the death of his family? Naruto was intrigued, he began to observe the other boy, noticing things he would have otherwise missed.

Sasuke was affected, he wasn't just some emotionless bastard. Naruto managed to catch him sometimes looking wistful in the distance with some kind of sad air around him.

Sasuke wasn't mean, there was never disdain in his eyes when he looked at others, sometimes annoyance but never hate, he actually even seemed amused when Naruto pulled some pranks. It fascinated Naruto when he manged to catch the boy outside the calm mask.

Still, when he began to hang out with Sasuke, he didn't think that the other boy would tolerate him, but Sasuke did. He never gave him the same expression the rest of the village did. At the beginning, it was more like that Sasuke just entertained him till Naruto lost interest in the black haired boy, but then he began to help Naruto, be it with the subjects from the academy or how you tell apart good and bad food.

A kind of friendship formed, well, it was more like Sasuke looking after him. Sasuke was awesome like that, he knew a lot of things, but that wasn't what made him awesome. What made him awesome, so much more than the Hokage or Iruka-sensei,was that he acted.

When he saw that Naruto didn't know how to tell the good and bad food apart, he showed him. When he saw that he didn't understood something, he explained it. When he thought that Naruto did something stupid, he admonished him and the list went on. And not once did Sasuke act that Naruto was stupid for not getting it, sure he sometimes joked about his idiocy but never scornfully, Naruto never felt really insulted. It was like he understood that no one told Naruto anything. The prankster never realize how much the cleaning of his bigger pranks cost the villagers.

Maybe it had something do to with Sasuke being a child like him and Iruka-sensei and Hokage-jiji being adults, but Naruto didn't think so, Sasuke acted most of the time like an... _old man_. He never saw him playing around, if it weren't for his appearance, then Naruto would have thought he dealt with an adult. He drank tea, sighed often and spoke like a person so much _older_.

It confused Naruto, but he took it in stride and now he couldn't see Sasuke without these strange quirks that made Sasuke, well, _Sasuke_.

Naruto sort of admired the other boy.

A shrilly shriek jerked him out of his thoughts and he suppressed a grin at the scene. His thoughts from before forgotten.

At the doorway was a fat-

"Chicken!" A girl screeched, pointing at the bird with wide eyes.

The chuunin instructor, who wasn't Iruka-sensei, blinked dumbly at the girl and opened his mouth to reprimand the girl.

"Sensei! Help!" Another girl screamed as she climbed up at the table and Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. They were afraid of a _chicken_, he gazed at the person before him and watched as Sasuke blinked bewildered at the chicken.

Some of the girls, or pretty much all, shrieked in panic as the chicken flopped it's wings up and down, obviously scared over the whole noise.

The teacher tried unsuccessful to calm the chaos down and Naruto grinned triumphantly, looking with pride at the brown chicken that had a bright, orange three painted on it.

"Say there are more chicken in the academy, aren't there?" Sasuke asked as he leaned back to him, not even trying to whispering, no one will hear them over the loud noise. His eyes never left the bird

Naruto shrugged, the grin never leaving his face.

"If there is one chicken with the number three painted on, it's that it only logically that there should be more. Why you ask? Because there should be at least two more with the numbers one and two or even more chickens loose in other classes" A voice stated in an even tone and Naruto blinked at the boy besides him. Black sunglasses and a high collared jacket. Wasn't it too hot in such clothes?

"Come, we should get out" Sasuke said as he stood up, grimacing at the loud noise of the room, but Naruto saw the hidden amusement. He followed without a word, dodging the panicked students and snickering as the instructor tried to catch the chicken without success.

On their way out dodged they even more students and some chickens that jumped around, trying to escape from the trained Ninja.

[ [ [ [ [ [ 6 ] ] ] ] ] ]

Shino stared, behind his sunglasses, dispassionate at the Academy building. A small group formed naturally around Naruto, the resident prankster.

"So how many chickens are there exactly?" Shikamaru asked in his usual drawled tone, leaning back against the tree. Naruto opened his mouth to answer but before he could say something, broke he out in giggles, which prompted Kiba to laugh with him, a loud bark like sound leaving his mouth.

"Well, I counted on our way out four, with the number one, four, five and six" Sasuke said, standing before the laughing duo.

"I saw one with the number three, but I'm not sure" Choji spoke up from where he sat on the swing, his face split by a wide grin.

"Ehmm, I-I counted f-five..." Hinata spoke shyly up, standing a bit from the rest of them away.

"So, we have six chickens running around" Shikamaru stated, his mouth twitching as he looked over the building and even Shino had a hard time suppressing the urge to laugh out loud, especially when he heard loud curses, that they definitely shouldn't hear at their age.

Meanwhile managed the loud duo to calm themselves down and where wishing away tears from their eyes.

"Who said something about six?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin. The Nara frowned at him.

"Sasuke said he counted four with the numbers one, four, five and six, Choji saw one with the number three, that makes five, Hinata too said that there were five and ..." He trailed off, his eyes widening in what seemed like realization.

Kiba blinked at him. "Well, what now?" He demanded impatient, frowning at the Nara and Akamaru barked from his spot on the head of the Inuzuka in support.

Shino decided to speak up and clear up the confusion, well Kiba's confusion, the others seemed to get it. "There are only five chicken, with the numbers, one, three, four, five and six painted on them" He stated.

Kiba just stared at him, clearly still not getting it.

"There is no two, that means the teachers will now futilely search for a sixth chicken with the number two, but there is none" Sasuke explained patiently, shaking his head bemusedly.

The Inuzuka boy stared for a moment at the Uchiha, realization coloring his face and broke again down in laughter, Naruto joining him a second later. It was only a moment later that quiet, feminine giggles joined them and some seconds later was the rest of the group laughing, only he and Sasuke remained composed. Well, actually the Uchiha was quietly chuckling and even Shino couldn't prevent the twitch of his lips to a smile.

[ [ [ [ [ [ 6 ] ] ] ] ] ]

They weren't laughing anymore when Iruka-sensei came to a halt before them, frowning down sternly at Naruto.

"Naruto, that wasn't nice" He admonished and the blonde haired prankster pouted.

"How do you know it was me?" Naruto asked crossing his arms petulantly.

The chunnin Instructor lifted an eyebrow. "Really, Naruto? Your asking me that?" He inquired with an undertone of disbelief.

"Actually, it wasn't Naruto" A voice broke in.

Surprised, everybody turned to stare at Sasuke who spoke quietly up, and Shino blinked at the blatant lie. He hadn't expect that.

Iruka was too surprised, staring confused at the Uchiha.

"And why is that?"

"Well, such a prank would need a long preparation time," He began. "And Naruto was today and yesterday with me and I think I would have noticed when he would bring _chickens_ to school" He stated dryly, without a sign of nervousness and the bug user was impressed, not only that he managed to spurt such a blunt lie but at his loyalty to Naruto.

The older shinobi opened his mouth to rebuff Sasuke but he didn't let him.

"Think about it, Naruto slept yesterday in my apartment and he ate yesterday with me lunch and today breakfast. That means he hadn't any time to bring the pieces of poultry to the academy." The Uchiha explained in an even tone that simply acknowledged the statement to be true.

Shino was again impressed, if he didn't knew better he would have believed him.

Iruka frowned.

"I understand that you want to defend your friend but-"

Sasuke snorted. "Please, I wouldn't stop him if he wanted to jump down from the monument. If he wants to end up as a pancake it's his decision and if he plays a prank it's his responsibility to not get caught."

That did it, Shino knew that Iruka-sensei now couldn't say anything more without accusing the Uchiha of lying (even if it was exactly what he did) and the chuunin realized it to as he sighed in defeat.

Actually, Shino noticed a general decline of the unfair treatment of Naruto. The bug user is not sure why exactly Naruto was threatened like that, his parents were unexpected tight lipped about it but since Naruto became friends with Sasuke, well, people now ignored him rather than accused him of something out of the blue and no teacher trust themselves to blame the boy in the presence of the Uchiha.

Even if Sasuke was a child, he was part of _the Uchiha clan_ and it's without a question that he will become in the future a strong and needed ninja, so it would be unwise to antagonize him, it's something the children realized to and it's for that reason that Sasuke is mostly left alone.

Shino himself was one of the higher ranking clans, his parents would be indifferent if he antagonized the Uchiha. However, the smaller clans, not so known, not so important. Well, there was a reason so many girls practically hunted after Sasuke.

Why is that so? Because even after declination of the Uchiha population. Sasuke was still a Uchiha, he would, once he became a genin and with that of-age, become head of his clan and sure the members of the clan were lost but the libraries, the trainings ground, compound and so on was still there and all under the ownership of Uchiha Sasuke.

Still, Shino wouldn't trade places.

"Idiot" Sasuke commented offhandedly as Iruka went sulkily away. To Shino's surprise, Naruto didn't start shouting back insults but just sheepishly rubbed his head, staring with grateful eyes at his friends.

"That's nothing new now, isn't it?" Shikamaru said in a drawl and Naruto turned around staring accusingly at him.

"You're just jealous that you didn't think of such a prank!" He declared loudly and Shikamaru's eye twitched.

"I don't think anyone of us would come up with such an absurd idea" Sasuke muttered quietly.

"As if you had a say in that!" Naruto pointed his finger at the Uchiha. "You would have burned down the academy and believed it to be a prank!"

There was a small pause, then Uchiha smiled pleasantly at Naruto, his eyes shifting to crescent-moons as his mouth took in the form of a polite smile.

"Is that so?" He asked slowly, opening slowly his eyes with his mouth still in a parody of a smile. "That's saying the person who _burned down my kitchen_?"

The blonde gulped down hard, his face shifting nervously as he took some steps back from the group.

"You're still not over it? Come on that was an accident!" He said an undertone of panic in his voice.

"You were baking a cake!" Sasuke hissed, his face shifting to an angry glare.

"Naruto-kun burned down the kitchen when he was baking a cake?" Hinata muttered confusedly.

"Did it taste good?" Choji commented

"How did you manage that?" Shikamaru asked bewildered.

"You can _bake_?!" Kiba asked incredulous, his yelp overshadowing the questions of the others.

"He can't!/ I can!" Sasuke and Naruto declared at the same time.

* * *

Author Note:

I want to thank everybody who took the time to review and point out errors to me.

**Hinata**, someone pointed out that she didn't actually hate her father. I think I own an explanation, I try to make it short. Hinata is at the moment a nine year old girl who has high expectation on her, expectation that she couldn't fulfill. She fells bad about it and maybe even a bit resentful. Now, Hinata's a kind girl and she fells bad for feeling like that so she hates herself for thinking bad about her family. She _doesn't hate_ her father, _but she think she does _and because of that she feels bad and that's what Sasuke/Harry pointed out. She first need to come to terms with herself, not like Naruto just storming right into trouble. But yeah, I suppose it was a bit bad explained and it's just my take.

Also I apologize for the delay, I'm currently stuck on Misfits and Breaking Bad (actually pretty good series). I always postponed to watch it believing it to be a simple hypes, but like said, it's actually quiet good and I'm pretty thankful to my friends who bullied me into watching it.


	7. After all this time

**Sasuke Potter**

Warnings: OOC!Sasuke/Harry! a bit of AU! Grammar errors!_ I mean really absurd grammar errors_! No regular update!  
Pairings: None planned but up for suggestions.

**Author Note: **The prank from last chapter wasn't my idea, I just searched in the internet for it. If I remember right, then it was actually a real prank in a school or university...I'm not sure. I like humor, but to my immense disappointment, I can't come up with jokes.

* * *

_Chapter six: After all this time..._

* * *

Harry hummed thoughtfully as his opponent moved the knight to the right side of the field. He was never really good at it, but after playing, Merlin knows how often, with Ron, he did become quite decent at the game.

So, being trashed by a twelve year old boy _again_,was quite a humiliation. He nearly pouted when he came to the realization that he lost, not matter what his next move would have been he will lose and the boy across him realized it to, if you pay attention to the satisfied glint in the dark brown eyes.

The Uchiha sighed and leaned back, when he first felt an desire to play chess of all things, he was disappointed in finding out that chess didn't exist here. They had shogi, interesting on its own but not that what Harry wanted. So when he began to build himself a board and figures, he couldn't believe that he needed such a short time and could it make so exact, bless the Sharingan.

Teaching Naruto, his to that time only friend or person he interacted much, was impossible. His blonde friend wasn't dumb, but he didn't had the patience for such thinks and no interest to boot.

"I resign" Harry mumbled out leaning back against his chair and the boy across him just nodded the satisfied glint melting to a smirk.

"That was kind of boring" The Nara commented, shifting his eyes from the board to the Uchiha. "You were not into it" He accused.

Harry remained silent,took the cup of tea besides the chessboard and tried not to grimace at the cold tea. He liked his tea hot or at least warm.

"Nervous about the academy exams?" Shikamaru asked with a drawl, leaning his elbows on the table. Harry just raised a brow at the unnecessary question.

"Or are you rather worried about how Naruto will do at them?" He said as he probed his head on his hand. Harry smirked wryly, the boy was always observant and perceptive, especially for someone so young.

The Uchiha looked out of the window. "Well, not really worried about how he will do. He will do just fine" He commented, looking at the Hokage monument. The serious looking stone heads never looked quiet as flashy and colorful as now.

Shikamaru followed his gaze and chuckled faintly.

"I'm more worried how the village will look like at the end of the week" Harry stated dryly. Why no one stopped Naruto _before_ he painted the whole monument, Harry had no idea. Normally he wouldn't approve of a prank were Naruto will get caught immediately, but it wasn't like it was hurtful and Naruto was lately rather nervous and anxious over the exams to become a genin, he apparently doubted that they would let him pass.

A ridiculous notion. The blonde could do the Bunshin no Jutsu, he mastered tree climbing, was on his way to master water walking, hell, he could even do some of the simpler katon-jutsus of the Uchiha clan -something Harry was especially carefully with, Naruto had the tendency to overpower them- and he was good enough on the writing part, it wasn't like that it was overly hard. And of course there was still that invented jutsu from him, he could only think back with sympathy at Iruka and the Hokage, who were victim number one.

Still, his friend remained stubbornly tense and became practically deaf to all the assurances Harry told him. So if that loosened him up, then he was free to do it, Harry had enough headaches for now.

He sipped on his tea, should he go over there and help Naruto out?

"How about another round, the loser will pay the tea and snacks?" The lazy boy suggested. Harry blinked, Iruka can take care of the blonde couldn't he?

He nodded and called the tea shop owner for a new fill of tea.

[ 7 ]

"How do you think will the teams be formed?" Sasuke asked him as they set up the figures. Shikamaru blinked at him but turned his attention back to the board.

"That's kind of simple isn't it?" He drawled out, beginning his move. _Chess_, that's how Sasuke called it. He was at first skeptical, especially as the Uchiha told him that he didn't knew all rules, but over time he grew to like it, he even began to play shogi because of it. Unfortunately Sasuke wasn't all that interested in shogi, and most of the time showed it in his plays, they played it sometimes, but they both decided that they should rather play chess together.

He frowned as Sasuke moved his Bishop.

"It's clear that I will be with Choji and Ino, building the Ino-Shika-Cho team, like our parents" The Nara explained, hearing with half a ear the complains of the villagers outside the window. For all that he found the whole energetic energy of Naruto annoying, were his pranks usually, when not too childish, pretty amusing.

"Then we would have a team of Kiba, Shino and Hinata" He said to the Uchiha, his mouth turned down in concentration as his opponent moved the rock in a suicide move.

"A tracking team" He elaborated, seeing Sasuke's raised brow. "Hinata with her Byagugan, Kiba with Akamaru and Shino with his kikai bugs"

Shikamaru suppressed a glare at the board and stared annoyingly at Sasuke,who was calmly sipping his tea. He never met a person, sans old people, who were that obsessed over that beverage.

"Then there would be the team you will be one" The Nara began, trying to find a way out of the dead end, there must be a way without sacrificing his queen.

"It would be consist of you, Naruto and that Sakura girl" Smirking triumphantly as not his but Sasuke's queen was beaten.

"You and Naruto are simple, you two are best friends and your teamwork is without a question nearly perfect" He informed, rubbing his chin in thought. "Sakura has the highest grades in the academic part, Naruto is just about average in it, maybe even a bit under it, and you are best in taijutsu." Shikamaru crossed his arms and leaned back.

"You will balance yourself out, well, that's the theory" He mumbled out, thinking about the obsession Sakura, or rather most girls, had with Sasuke. He stopped counting how often he witnessed Sasuke hiding from the group of girls or using his blonde friend as a distraction to sneak away unnoticed.

"It's self explanatory why the teams are build like that and even a idiot would notice it"

Sasuke hummed as an answer. "What about the rest?" He asked, his eyes glinting in amusement as he moved his figure, moving a different figure than Shikamaru calculated he would.

"That's not really significant" The brown haired boy stated. "It would surprising if some of them manages to pass. The percentage of people who pass the academy exams and become genin is variable, but most of the time more people quite the Shinobi way or are going back to the academy than becoming genin" He explained further, brows creased in concentration. "Last year, for example, over twenty passed the exams, but only one team remained as a genin team, the others went back to the academy or quit."

Shikamaru stifled a yawn, more out of habit than real tiredness or boredom. The Uchiha, over the years, always asked him such questions, questions to which Sasuke actually knew the answers, so that it was really pointless but Shikamaru could see that it helped him with his observations and it made him realize that not everybody could notice things as fast as him and connect them appropriate.

He was just not sure if Sasuke did it intentional, or for some other reason. The last Uchiha per se, confused him. Is that how a heir of the most powerful clan of Konoha behaved? It could be because of the trauma of the massacre, he actually asked his father about it and was aghast when he found out that Sasuke's _own brother_ did it. He never brought it up, realizing, even as a kid, that it's not something you could just talk about.

The other boy was a enigma, a puzzle that Shikamaru couldn't decipher. The Nara pretty much didn't care much for his classmates outside their little group. He only interacted with Choji on a regulare basis and sometimes played with the other kids or was tortured with Ino's screeching.

Sasuke interacted even less, understandable. The Uchiha clan was an important clan, with high standards, Shikamaru didn't even want to think through what hell Sasuke went through in his earlier years. He was just relieved that his own parents were a bit laxer with his clan duties and gave him time to sleep, usually only thanks to his equally lazy father.

Still, once you became friends with Sasuke, he was a reliable ally and an interesting person to have around and where Sasuke was, was usually Naruto not far away.

He was amused over the mishmash duo, but he could see that they had the same strong bond that he and Choji had.

They became a small group, trained together (something which Shikamaru always tried to skip, but his friends were rather attentive and persuasive), played together, skipped together or just spent some time outside of the academy together. It was only a question of time till other kids joined.

Hinata was the first. Sasuke apparently trained with her, but outside of that they didn't interact much. Well, till Hinata found the courage. Shikamaru was at first skeptical, but Hinata was a quiet girl and thoughtful, she didn't scream and screeched like the other girls he knew. She wasn't troublesome.

Then came Shino and Kiba, pretty much in the same time. Shino joined because he was intrigued, but Shikamaru was glad for him, he was one of the few people who could shut down Kiba.

Kiba was just naturally a open person and clashed more often than not with Naruto because they were so alike.

It was like a chain reaction.

Ino sometimes joined, but Sasuke was still cautious around her. After all this time, he now didn't avoid her now actively, but Shikamaru could see that her infatuation with him annoyed him greatly, to put it nicely.

The other kids usually held distance, especially the children from the civilian families. The Nara couldn't really fault them, everybody from their group, sans Naruto but he was pretty much an adopted Uchiha by Sasuke, was from a prominent clan. It must be quite intimidating to them.

He sighed, so troublesome.

"That's harsh" Sasuke commented but without accusation an his take of his classmates.

"Life is harsh and annoying and troublesome" Shikamaru answered, one should never forget troublesome.

Sasuke smiled ruefully. "I suppose it is but it's that what makes the joyful moments stand out in a bright contrast against the gray background." He spoke rather philosophically. "Really, if you only think about the _troublesome_ aspects of life you won't get forwards"

Shikamaru snorted. "We are trained to be weapons, _we are weapons_, our missions and our duty to the Hokage is the only thing we should think about."

His friend gave him a wistful smile, eyes growing distant. "But at the end, we are not weapons, Shikamaru. We all have feelings, and isn't the prospect of having a responsibility that makes us humans? Kings can only use us as weapons because we allow it "

"Shinobis have loyalty and they give it to the people they acknowledge, because even the best weapon can become an useless rock in the hands of the unqualified and a rock the greatest asset in the hand of a _King_."

[ 7 ]

The moonlight illuminated the room in a sift light and Harry released a yawn, leaning back on the couch, his back against the armrest. His black haori was used as a blanket as he was outright to lazy to get one from the bedroom. He shifted a bit and went back to reading the book in his hands.

For all that he grew accustomed to Naruto's loudness and the rest of his friends craziness, cherished he this quiet and peaceful moments. Actually, Harry didn't see Naruto for the most day, he just visited him shorty when Naruto cleaned up the hokage monument, but other than that, was the boy away.

The exam was tomorrow, should he maybe go to the apartment next door and check if Naruto was alright? He sighed softly and concentrated back on the book, it would not bring anything to _mother-hen the boy all the time. _

Just when he was about to relax fully, heard he his window clatter and he looked up as it was opened.

"Heh, so you're the Uchiha brat, Ibiki was talking about" A women spoke and Harry sat upright as he took in the women. She was a shinobi, in a brown coat and rather revealing clothes and she seemed to be a acquaintance of 'Moody's reincarnation'.

"What do you want?" He asked, polite enough but not without a warning.

The women grinned at him. "Relax, relax, I come in orders of Hokage-sama. Uzumaki Naruto, is he with you?" She asked him, not moving from her crouched position at the window.

Immediately, Harry overcame a bad feeling. "No, what happened?" He asked, closing the book and standing up.

She grimaced. "Well, your little friend stole a forbidden scroll, have you an idea where he could be? If so then search for him" She ordered and after a quick glance around the room vanished without waiting for another word.

Harry closed slowly his eyes and when he opened them again let he out a string of curses, grabbed his haori and jumped out of the open window.

Yes, how he loved quiet moments, especially when they became so rare.

With muttered curses under his breath jumped he atop a high building and looked around, where could Naruto be? He began to check outside the academy, on the playground, on the Uchiha's training ground. Suddenly remembering that he didn't check the blond's apartment went he back but was miffed to see that the boy wasn't there.

He then proceeded to check in the corner of the forest where they used to train sometimes. Coming to a land on the Hokage monumental, he sighed. He meet some rather angry shinobis who were searching for Naruto. Really, what was the boy thinking? Stealing a forbidden scroll?

He slid his eyes over the village. It wasn't very big, well for him who grew up, in another life, in London, but there were only few hiding places, so Naruto must be somewhere in the forest.

Suddenly, Harry tensed, feeling something _menacing_. He narrowed his eyes, concentrating from where it came but couldn't make it out.

He released a slow breath, no panic, he needed to remain calm.

With now practiced ease activated he his sharingan. He even managed to have it nearly in its complete form, with three tomoes in the right and two in he left. His left eye was strange like that, it wasn't only green but even the flow of the chakra was different. Harry learned to cope with it.

Once again, Harry swooped his eyes around the village and immediately noticed a large chakra concentration in the edge of the forest. There it was, Naruto's unique chakra. Without losing time sprinted he into the direction.

Nearly soundless landed he on a tree and the first thing he noticed was the coppery smell of blood. He crouched down and looked through the leaves and blinked a bit stunned.

Wasn't that Mizuki? One of the Chuunin instructors?

The light blue haired man lied on the ground, some of his limps bent in awkward angles and his face reminded Harry of a battle field.

Still cautious, remained he hidden even as he heard the exhausted voices of Naruto and Iruka. It was only after Sasuke was absolutely sure that there was no danger that he jumped down, catching the attention of the two.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow, staring with a neutral expression at the two. His sharingan was already deactivated and he checked first Naruto for injuries after he found no serious on him, turned he to Iruka and hid a grimace, that must be painful.

Naruto stared sheepishly at him, but jerked back to Iruka as the chuunin lost unconscious and fell to the side.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment.

_Maybe he_ s_hould have mother-hen-ed Naruto all the time. _

[ 7 ]

"So, you...you already knew about...the fox?" Naruto asked quietly as they walked back from the hospital. The injuries on Iruka weren't life threatening and by tomorrow he will be up again.

They were hours in there, negotiating but in the end the Hokage decided that the incident will overlooked as Naruto didn't know that Mizuka was a traitor and he actually stopped him.

Harry nodded.

"Yes, it wasn't that hard to find out. People like to gossip" He gave a verbal answer and Naruto remained quiet, pondering.

"You are okay with it?" He then asked and Harry blinked at him.

"If I wasn't, wouldn't I have left when I found out?"

Naruto actually blushed and turned his face away, muttering under his breath.

Harry sighed. "Say, aren't you angry at me that I didn't told you?"

The kyuubi container stared at him for a moment a serious expression on his face that made him look rather childish.

"You must have had a reason that you didn't tell me 'ttebayo" And his tone of voice just didn't let free room for another argument. There was no accusation, nothing, just a soft acceptance. It sometimes baffled Harry, how much the boy trust him, how forgiving the boy was.

Harry respected that and because of that he didn't ask why Naruto stole the scroll and didn't come to him.

Suddenly Naruto laughed aloud and Harry turned confused to him.

"I just noticed that Iruka already passed me, so I don't have to take the exam tomorrow" He explained as he saw his questioning expression, laughing smugly, already over the incident.

The Uchiha could only chuckle weakly. Really, he wished he had such energy, such a positive outlook and as Naruto launched in a adventurous and totally exaggerated story of his battle against Mizuki, he thought, that maybe there were some things he could learn from Naruto.

[ 7 ]

Naruto stared at dread at his papers and Harry suppressed a laugh. No, his friend wasn't of the hook. Naruto needed to take the exam just like everyone else and really, it wasn't that funny, but Naruto's absolutely crushed expression together with the wide horror filled eyes as the blond stared at the paper was amusing, to say at least.

With a head-shake went he back to the test. It really wasn't that difficult.

_Name all the preceding Hokages and their accomplishes. _

_For what is the Bunshin no Jutsu used? _

_What are the different ranks of the shinobi system? _

_From what kind of material are shuriken and kunais made? _

_In what situation is it allowed to abandon a mission? _

_If you threw a kunai from a 15m distance at a target with a east wind of 5 km per hour. How must you have thrown the kunai to hit the target? _

_. . . _and so one.

Harry could see that Naruto would have problems with some of the questions but that deficit he could easily make up with the practical part. Especially now, because he could do the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

He let his gaze wander and was surprised that Shikamaru was already sleeping, did he actually even read the questions? Some furious scribblings stole his attention and he looked at a pink haired girl. It was the girl that Shikamaru prophesied would become his new teammate, an involuntary shudder ripped through him.

That girl was outright vicious in the pursuit of him. Even Ginny, when she was still fan-crushing on him, wasn't like that. Still, if they really became teammates then they would need to get along. However Harry doesn't want to spent his time with a rabid fangirl, he couldn't use Naruto _always_ as a shield.

Maybe he wouldn't even need to come up with some grand plan.

Ino quietened down after he spent some time with her and now they could talk to each other without having the blond girl jump at him or falling in some kind of daze. It was something he was forever grateful to Shikamaru, who actually took pity and spoke with Ino, about what exactly they spoke, Harry didn't know, but it obviously helped because the girl stopped stalking him.

He shook his head and went back to the test. Those who finished earlier where allowed to leave as there was a hourly break between the written and practical part. Maybe he would have enough time to enjoy a nice of cup of tea in his favorite tea shop.

At the end, Harry hadn't enough time and he refrained from making the same crushed expression Naruto had planted on his face just hours ago. Almost absently minded went he to the exam room as his name was called and made the requested bunshin and minutes later was he allowed to leave with a new shiny headband.

He nodded encouragingly at Hinata who was next and exchanged a grin with Naruto. The blond would without a question exaggerate the task and maybe he should have too, just to see the dumbfounded expressions of the examiners.

The rest of the day was spent celebrating, as Naruto passed, even with a rather horrendous mark in the written part. They were celebrating, the way Naruto celebrates, eating ramen at Ichiraku's.

With an amused shake listened he absently as Naruto told Teuchi and Ayame (Harry learned over time their names) how he awed the examiners with his breathtaking and completely awesome performance.

Simple and without useless and false innuendos said, Naruto just produced a dozen Kage Bunshin clones who made indecent grimaces at the examiners.

Some part of Harry was proud, the rest just plainly exasperated by the boy he called friend. There was some foot shuffling behind him and Harry didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Hello, Naruto, Sasuke, congratulation to your pass" He spoke kindly and laughed as Naruto shouted out a greeting. He was still a bit pale but not anything that would call attention but the way he moved just screamed injured, the bandages just emphasized it.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei, when you said the day before that I pass, you lied!" Naruto accused him with an evil eye when the Chuunin sat down and Iruka rubbed sheepishly his head.

"Ah well, but you passed anyway"

The newly appointed Genin sniffed haughty and turned to his food, which prompted Iruka to laugh.

"Hey, come on, you know I meant it sincerely. I think you're on a good way to became a great ninja" Iruka assured the still pouting boy. Iruka released a breath and shared a glance with Harry.

"How about I treat you to ramen?" The shinobi offered and had no time to rethink it as Naruto rounded him with a big, blinding grin.

"You have a deal Iruka-sensei!" He shouted happily. "And of course I will become the greatest Ninja ever. I _will_ be Hokage, dattebay o!"

Harry smiled, the future didn't look so bleak.

[ 7 ]

The future looked bleak, decided Harry as he shifted away from the swooning pinkette. Shikamaru, that damn lazy genius, was right. He ended up with the fan-girl, well at lest he still had Naruto, but Naruto wasn't that big of a help with the Sakura girl.

He had a rather ridiculous crush on her, Harry suppose he couldn't judge him, not really, not after his rather wet first kiss, and with wet he meant not in the good _wet_ way but rather literally wet. However, opposites to Sakura, behaved Cho rather nice to him, if he remembered correctly, that is.

If there was someone at whom Naruto should have a crush, then it's Hinata. Poor girl, Naruto was practically blind to her affection for him. The thought about the Hyuuga made him scowl, why couldn't she be in Team 7? She was a good sparring partner and she hadn't a massive crush on him. Hinata had a crush on Naruto but she didn't behave like some rapid fan-girl. Kiba and Shino could deal with Sakura just fine.

With somewhat dry bemusement watched he was Naruto put an eraser on top of the door. All the while, muttering to himself about stupid, late Jonin.

"What are you doing?" Sakura demanded, turning her attention from him and Harry sighed soundlessly in relief.

"That will teach him not to be late" Naruto exclaimed, sounding annoyed.

"All the others already left and Kiba was laughing at me" He mumbled under his breath and Harry reckoned that Kiba would need to look out in the future what he ate. Naruto took a liking to mix disgusting but not poisonous thing with the Inuzuka's food. It was actually quite an accomplishment as he found a way to trick the dog-boy's nose, without changing the taste.

The pink girl stared at him in disbelieve. "A Jonin would never fall for such a dumb prank" She said and Harry actually agreed. Naruto should have known that already.

He turned to the door when he heard some rustling and could only blink stupidly as the eraser fell down on a mob of gray hair. Harry stared at the man and twitched. People told _his_ hair was messy, but you can't judge a book by its cover, he heard that some of the Jonins were rather eccentric, but that was what you get if you survive a war.

"My first impression of you is, I don't like you at all" The man, Hatake Kakashi, spoke. Effortlessly shutting up Naruto who was giggling to himself.

"Sensei?" Sakura spoke hesitantly and clearly dumbfounded. The shinobi grinned behind his mask, sweeping his eyes around the room. From Harry, who was sitting on the desk to Naruto who was glaring confused at the sensei.

[ 7 ]

Minutes later, the new founded team was at the rooftop of the academy building, sitting on some stair as Kakashi stared at them from the railing.

"Well, how about you introduce yourself?" Kakashi began. "About your likes and dislikes. Your dreams for the future and so one"

Harry starred at the Jonin, he clearly didn't look as if he wanted to teach. So why was he here?

"Ne,ne, Why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" Naruto spoke up, his annoyance fading away.

"Hmm, me?" Kakashi asked. "Oh, well, I'm Hatake Kakashi...I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes... . Dreams for the future...hmm...and I have lots of hobbies." He introduced himself without telling him more than his name and Harry narrowed his eyes. He really didn't seem to like teaching, will they really be alright with him?

"All he told us was his name" Sakura muttered to them.

"Now, how about you?"

Naruto grinned. "Yosh, I begin then. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen. What I like even more is if Iruka-sensei or Sasuke pay for the ramen. What I dislike is when Sasuke's forbidding me to eat ramen" Here he looked a bit sullenly to said boy, but he brightened up on his next words.

"My hobbies are pranks and spending time with my friends" He told cheerfully. "And my dream is it to surpass the Hokage and have the people of the village acknowledge me!"

Harry's lip twitched, but he chose not to comment. From one point it was rather amusing but on the other side. Acknowledgment, it shouldn't have been something that Naruto needed to fight for. In his opinion, Naruto shouldn't even waste his time with most of the villagers, he told the boy so but Naruto had his own thoughts on that matter.

"Next" Kakashi said without fanfare and Harry overcame a evil thoughts.

He put his elbows on his knees and crossed his fingers before his chin. Narrowing his eyes, looked he like the average, misunderstood, broodily teenager. He had enough practice in the past to perfect it.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything" He spoke, lowering his voice a bit to sound ominously but without overdoing it. He could see Naruto blink at him from his eye corner.

"I can't really call it a dream but I have one _ambition_." He said and his eyes darkened as he tilted his head a bit forward so that some of his locks fell into his face, shadowing his face. "The resurrection of my clan and...to kill a certain man" He finished glaring at air and then looked serious into the eyes of his new sensei.

There was heavy silence and the a breeze traveled through the rooftop. Harry suppressed a wince as one of his raven tresses pocked him in the eye and concentrated instead on the smug feeling as he noticed that Kakashi bought his little message.

Without a warning, even before Naruto had the chance to voice his confusion, barked he a laugh, sounding similar to his late godfather. He managed to startle everybody and even made Sakura jump in fright.

Still chuckling, rested he his head on his hand. A feeling of smugness overcame he as he saw the obvious surprise if not outright astonishment in the lone eyes of the Jonin. Yes, he liked that look much better than the lazy, bored look of before.

Naruto released a breath. "You know that wasn't funny, you bastard!" He admonished and wasn't that an accomplishment as well? To have _Naruto_ admonish _him_? "I always knew that you had a sick sense of humor" The boy complained but the slight twitch of his lips gave him away.

"Sorry,sorry" Harry said easily, waving the concerns away. "Couldn't resist" He explained, smirking amused.

Sakura gathered her wits and sat down again, looking nervously at her love interest.

"You..you don't want to really kill a man, do you?" She asked hesitantly.

The Uchiha shook his head. "At the moment not, just give him a hearty punch"

"You should give him more than a punch" Naruto muttered, already knowing the story since a long time.

"How about a serious introduction then?" Kakashi asked, his eyes having gained back their lazy stare and Harry sighed. He suppose he should, but he saw no reason if even their sensei didn't take it seriously.

"Well, I don't think it's necessary to repeat my name. I like tea. What I like more if it's someone other paying for it. What I dislike if I don't have time to drink tea. My hobbies are to stop Naruto from getting in trouble, or getting killed, or making something stupid. Well it's more like a life mission of babysitting than anything else" He mused and ignored the blond's indignant shout. "My dream is, well, I don't have a particular one at the moment. Just to live to my fullest and protect those near to me" He then hummed thoughtfully. "And of course I don't have any plans to resurrect my clan. A bit young to think about such things" Harry added absently minded but with a smirk like grin on his face.

He choose to ignore how Kakashi's eyes narrowed at his words, just like they did with Naruto's. Harry would find out later if the man was more harm than good.

"Ok and the last"

Sakura blushed prettily. "My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is, well..The person I like is..."She said while stealing glances at Harry, who after years and years of this madness learned to ignore it, even if it _did_ annoy him. "And um my dream for the future is..." She trailed of, looking for a moment in thoughts but then she yelled. "Oh Yeah!"

Harry chose not to think about it. It would be better for his sanity.

"What I dislike is _Naruto_" She said shooting the demon container a dark look, making him tear up. Harry pinched his nose and even Kakashi looked a bit exasperated. If it goes on like this then the girl will be _useless_ cannon fodder.

"Uhmm, Well, If I tell you guy this, then you will freak out" Kakashi said, copying Harry's ominous voice. In his opinion, not even managing it half as good as he had.

* * *

Author Note²:

I wanted to thank once again all the people and cats that have reviewed, adding it as a favorite, or just following it, especially the ones who wrote critics and their opinions. It always helps and encourages me to write more.

And I know I disappoint some but **Sasuke/Harry is not a parselmouth.** It was something a thought about hard and I had even some scenes written were he was a parselmouth but at the end, I was against it. But maybe I just cut these scenes and upload them as small omakes. I'm not sure and I repeat again, Sasuke/Harry is in this story not a parselmouth.

Also, I already mentioned it but if you have some interesting idea or a scene you would like to see in this story, I'm always up for some advice, just leave it on a review or pm me.

And again, English isn't my native language, and for all that my writing program can check my spelling. It can't correct my sentence structures and typos. I will of course try to correct the error, if you would be kind enough to point them out.


	8. NOTICE

Just a small notice:

No, regrettably, this isn't an update but, before you take out your torched and pitchforks, hear me out ( then you can still decide if its worth)

I **decided to **_**rewrite/revise**_** Sasuke Potter**, simply because I don't feel any motivation writing it as it is and because I grew quite dissatisfied with it -not to mention a bit demotivated with Naruto, the recent Manga Chapters and all that...ah, well...-

There won't be many changes; mostly it is just to get my mind and ideas back in place.

I already uploaded the first Chapter under the name **'Nindo of Sasuke Potter'** and the second Chapter will come out next week, though, again, there are not many changes, so don't expect to much. This 'original' will be soon deleted, around the end of next week or so.

I apologize for the inconvenience

-Chris


End file.
